


The Notebook

by PersonOfDisinterest



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Deepthroating, Face-Sitting, Group Sex, Humiliation, Incest, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Spanking, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 39,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonOfDisinterest/pseuds/PersonOfDisinterest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of sometimes twisted short stories set in the Legend of Korra universe. Features non-con, dub-con and general rowdy action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro.

The man adjusted thickly rimmed spectacles as they slipped down the bridge of his nose, once more consulting the list clutched in his hand. Glancing back up at the shelf, the title of the tome he was looking for suddenly jumped out at him. Delighted that it was stocked, he reached forward to collect it. Gripping the spine, the man pulled the book away from its peers. He paused when a small black shape dropped out and fell to the floor.

Curiosity kindled, the man crouched down to retrieve what appeared to be a notebook. Holding it between his fingers, he wondered: had it been merely misplaced, or hidden? He glanced up and around at the thought. Heart pre-emptively beating at the idea of discovery, the man carefully opened the thin book to the first page.

_A fair warning is in order. The contents of a depraved mind are not fit for general consumption._

The man frowned; besides those few words, the page was entirely blank. What did it mean? The contents of a depraved mind? He had to wonder what exactly he was holding in his hands now. The man cast a second quick look about himself before turning over the page.

The thin notebook snapped shut moments later. The man's eyes were wide behind his spectacles, and he was uncomfortably tight beneath his trousers. This was...he swallowed hard, tucking the notebook securely into the middle of his tome. Already the few words he had glimpsed were conjuring images in his mind. The man shook his head to clear them. A public Republic City library was not the place for such thoughts. His awkward stride would speed him homeward instead.


	2. Ginger

Ginger wasn't smiling as she got up from the faux altar, massaging the slim wrists by which she had been shackled for the take. Bolin, a charming grin plastered across his face, sidled up to her as the woman took a glass of water from an on-set assistant. Ginger refused to look at him as he slid into her line of sight. Bolin made his thick eyebrows dance as he nudged her with his shoulder.

"So, how about that kiss, huh?"

Ginger gave him a cutting, sidelong glance. "Ugh."

Bolin's smile faltered. "Wait, you didn't like it?"

"Did Varrick put you up to it?" Ginger asked suddenly.

"Uh, what?"

"That 'kiss' wasn't in the script!"

He waved his hand in the air. "Yeah, but it felt right in the moment, you know? Like your lips," Bolin added, leaning in towards the red-haired woman, "they felt really good."

" _Ugh._ "

"Hey, where are you going?" he called as Ginger walked away.

"I need some space, Bolin. Just leave me alone."

Two seconds later the woman was fuming as he ran up and grabbed her wrist.

"I don't get it," Bolin said as she tried to pull away. "I thought we had good chemistry."

"You're as dumb as rocks, kid," Ginger said harshly, perfect eyebrows knitted together by the scowl on her face. " _Nuktuk_  and I work like a charm, not you."

Bolin was confused. "But  _I'm_  Nuktuk."

Ginger yanked her arm out of his grip. "Ugh!"

An idea occurred to him as the woman stalked off and he watched her svelte hips sway from side to side. So she liked Nuktuk? Well, he could work with that. Bolin was an actor, after all, best of the best in his own modest opinion. He could slip into character at the flip of a yuan. Nothing to it. Besides, the thought of Ginger's lips on his again was too tempting an opportunity to pass up.

Decided, he strode after her, shoulders back and broad chest thrust forward. Bolin, as Nuktuk, owned every square inch of ground his feet touched. The Hero of the South was the manliest of men; what he declared his was so.

Ginger was sitting in front of a mirror lined with theatre lights when he burst through the door of her dressing room. The woman almost jumped out her skin, fingers springing open and dropping lipstick to the ground. She spun around to face him, shock etched into her lovely features as she found him standing in the doorway, fists set against his hips.

"Bolin! What on earth are you doing in here?"

"Who is this 'Bolin' you speak of? I am Nuktuk. Hero, of the South!"

Ginger stared at him for what felt like a whole minute. The whole while, he proudly displayed his well defined abdominals, chin lifted high. Ginger finally spoke, slowly and clearly.

"Bolin. Get  _out_."

He did the opposite, swinging the door shut behind him. An important trait of Nuktuk's character was that there were no rules for him but his own.

Ginger started to scream when he grabbed her by the shoulders. Bolin quickly smothered her voice with his mouth, locking their lips together. When she tried to pull away, he kept her in place with a large hand palming the back of her head. Her efforts renewed when his tongue pushed into her mouth, swiping across her slim member. Muffled shouting earning her no reaction, the woman balled her hands into fists and beat them against Bolin's naked chest.

"You resist Nuktuk?" he boomed, catching Ginger's wrists. "How futile! Nuktuk has made his decision: he shall have  _you_  this day!"

"Bolin," Ginger said, straining against him as he pulled her up out of her chair, "stop it, or I'll –"

He clapped his hand over her mouth after whirling her around to face away from him. A hand wrapped around a slender waist left bare by her costume drew the woman against Bolin's hard, sculpted body and handily restrained her when she tried to struggle. Her shape settled nicely against him and Bolin leaned in, nuzzling into Ginger's neck. He throatily hummed his appreciation.

"Nuktuk is aroused by your sweet feminine scent," he told her, and the arm curved around Ginger began to drift as he pressed against the back of her dress. At that moment, her teeth nipped the flesh of his palm and Bolin gave an astonished yelp.

"Feisty woman!" he cried, when she tried to bite him again. "Nuktuk will tame you as he famously once did a wild polar bear dog!"

Cans of hairspray clattered across the booth's makeup table when Bolin threw Ginger down on top of it. His heavy hand planted between her shoulder blades held her in place. "I'm going to scream," the woman threatened hysterically as he gripped the fur-lined hem of her authentic Water Tribe skirts. Bolin paused only for the short moment it took to unravel the navy blue wrap from his forearm. He reached over her shoulder afterwards and stuffed it into her mouth. Ginger writhed as he exposed her small, shapely ass, smooth porcelain skin flushing pink when he gave her backside an appreciative swat.

"Worry not," Bolin said as a stifled scream left the woman's plugged lips, "Nuktuk will satisfy all your needs."

And yanking down his shorts, Bolin pulled aside the thin protection of black lace panties and thrust himself forward.

Seven inches of hard, hot dick sank into the redhead like a knife though hot butter. Bolin looked up at the mirror to see Ginger's eyes flare wide, teeth clenching down around her improvised gag. He grinned triumphant at the sight, slowly rolling back his hips before hilting his throbbing shaft in a warm, tight woman. Ginger's whole body jerked forward as their flesh clapped together, jostling an assortment of fallen items with a noisy clatter. She whined long and loud as she stretched around him, almost spitting out the wraps before Bolin intervened. His hand was clapped over Ginger's mouth and nose when he crammed himself deep into her, selfish in his pleasure. He was sloppy with their intermingled fluids when he finally pulled out with a proud, satisfied sigh.

Ginger turned on him with fury in her eyes. "You pig! I hate you!"

Bolin stood there, breathing heavily as the woman fumed. The anger on her face stirred him all over again. He glanced up at the mirror behind her and saw a ruggedly handsome, muscle bound man towering over a slight, gorgeous girl. Roughly handled, her fiery locks were tousled beautifully and his cock grew thickly rigid. Grinning, he grabbed her by the shoulders. Ginger cried out in surprise.

"What are you doing? Don't touch me!"

Bolin's lips split wider. "You forget your place, woman. Nuktuk doesn't take orders."


	3. Jinora

Ikki stirred as she felt a sense of weight descend onto her chest, moaning sleepily. The pressure only increased and to either side of her the bed seemed to sink. The wooden frame gave a slight creak and Ikki tried to turn to make herself more comfortable, but the sheets were tight around her and the girl struggled to move. She grunted in half-conscious frustration. Her nostrils then pinched at a weird, but yet familiar musky smell. Ikki's eyes suddenly shot open when something warm and spongy brushed against her lips.

"Meelo," the girl whispered harshly, "get that thing away from me!"

"Come on," the boy murmured, sitting just above the budding breasts hidden beneath her pajama top, "just open your mouth already."

Ikki scowled and turned her head away from the obscenely thick phallus. "I'm trying to sleep!"

"But it hurts," Meelo complained, barely able to wrap his fingers completely around the base of his throbbing shaft. Her arms were trapped by her sides between his knees as movement from his hips stabbed his prick forwards. Seeking his sister's lips more insistently, the young boy smeared a glistening trail of sticky pre-cum across the side of her face. Ikki squinted her eye as the soft flesh of his head slapped down heavily on her cheek.

"I'll bite if you put that anywhere near my mouth," she promised, baring her teeth.

"You're so lame," the nine year-old whined as the girl gnashed at him.

Ikki jerked her head to the left. "Go bother the master cockbender over there. She's always gagging for it."

The boy tilted his head back and moaned. "Fine," he said, and climbed off her. Ikki swiped at her cheek as her brother's weight left the bed and promptly turned her back to him.

Naked below the waist, Meelo approached his eldest sister's bedside. Free of its typical knot, her brown locks fanned out about her head, Jinora's face turned towards him. Her mouth was slightly parted in slumber, light, dreamy sighs accompanying the gentle rise and fall of her chest. Intimidatingly thick for his age, even when flaccid, Meelo released his five inches and counting of aching stiffness and reached forward. He tugged Jinora's pillow closer to the edge of the bed, twitching between the legs as he intimately felt her warm breath, and took hold of himself.

Slipping between her lips, the boy hooked a thumb behind his sister's teeth and teased her jaw open. Meelo had learnt the lesson about taking his time with Ikki; he didn't think he could stand being rejected a second time. Going to his mother was an absolute last resort. Luckily, Jinora slept as well as she could take a cock in her mouth. Deeply.

Meelo's tense expression slackened with a wide, eyes-rolled-up-to-the-ceiling grin as he pushed himself into his sister. Patience was a foreign concept to the boy. He pressed to the back of Jinora's hot mouth, the side of his shaft sliding across her tongue. Anomalous girth stretched thin, pretty lips into the shape of an oval, pink flesh rolling inwards along the length of Meelo's penetrating stroke. When he drew out again, his rigid arousal pulled her mouth with it, friction dragging Jinora's teenage lips outwards as though she were loathe to release him. Meelo's ballsack swung and slapped against the corner of her mouth with his second thrust, and the boy vocalised his pleasure.

"Yeah...this is  _awesome_."

And as if in answer, his sister moaned in unconsciousness. Meelo took the lewd sounds she was beginning to make as encouragement. He couldn't have known his actions were facilitating the girl's rather sordid dream. On the bed the boy had vacated in disappointment, Ikki began to growl irritably.

_Creak, creak, creak._

The eleven year-old slapped her hands over her ears; did they  _have_  to make so much noise? Meelo punctuated every groan of their sister's bed with breathless grunts and Jinora was sleepily moaning like a little slut. Then again, she was one, so Ikki wasn't surprised. She was, however, increasingly annoyed. She was the one who had to get up early to privately train with their father, for crying out loud!

_Gluck, gluck, gluck._

The mattress sang as Ikki threw her fists down onto it. The girl had had enough and turned round to tell her obnoxious siblings to knock it off. The words tripped uselessly off Ikki's tongue at the sight that greeted her.

Meelo was hunched over their sister's head, fingers tangled up in her hair. His lower torso was a pale blur as the well-endowed boy, essentially, dropped his hips over and again onto Jinora's face. Her lips were lewdly split open around a fat, glistening shaft, her jaw stretched wide with each greedy downstroke. Meelo pistoned into her mouth, balls slapping a wet rhythm against Jinora's saliva speckled chin as thick lines of drool trickled down the curve of her neck.

Ikki swallowed, hard, feeling an ache pulse between her thighs as she watched. That could have been her, lying there helplessly with her head bouncing off the pillow as her brother abused her cute little mouth. At the thought, she could practically taste the sweet beads of pre-cum that oozed from his puckered tip. Underneath the sheets, Ikki's hand slipped into her pajama bottoms. Jinora was a slut, but she wasn't far behind.

Meelo suddenly whined and plunged into his sister's hole, hilting himself so deeply that Ikki could see a lump form in Jinora's throat. Hunkering down over her face, the boy stuffed his large, fleshy cock-crown down the teenager slim neck and shuddered with an long, desperate hiss. The girl spluttered before choking loudly on her brother's thick, creamy ejaculate and awoke with a start, coughed up splotches of cum splattered across her chin.

"Meelo!" Jinora screamed indignantly. But the boy hopped off her bed and whizzed out the room before she could throttle him. Ikki didn't miss the wide grin on his face as he disappeared.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Jinora then demanded, disgustedly wiping a string of gloop off her neck.

Ikki shrugged, smiling as she turned her back to her sister. Her fingers never stopped moving, probing between soaking wet young lips. The thought of a fat, brotherly cock claiming her mouth carried her to a silent, heavenly orgasm.


	4. Lin

The earth was everything to Lin, her strength, her calling, her tether to reality; it was the foundation upon which she had built her whole life. And it only took Amon a second to strip that all away from her.

The Chief was nothing afterwards, a shell – if that – as the man scoured her clean of every last remnant of bending. In the same instant she was both pure and marked with an irrevocable taint. How could she be the Chief without her bending, or even a Beifong? Her name and career were destroyed and of her reputation's restoration, there was no hope. She shattered, reduced to nothing more than a weak, old woman, all in the space of a single moment.

The cold second skin that sat on her shoulders was a heavy burden and Lin collapsed to the ground under its weight. It was the first thing to go when they dragged her into the escaped airbenders' home. There was still some fire in the woman as they pulled the metal off her. She spat vicious curses and kicked out at anything and everything. The equalists merely laughed at her. Once Lin was naked of her armour, they took care of her troublesome limbs.

With her own spool of flexible cable, Lin was tied face-down to the low dining room table. Her arms spread wide to either side, the woman winced as her wrists curved awkwardly over the edges. The forced arch in her back pressed her chest to its surface, her ass raised high into the air. She was propped up on her knees, ankles bound and tightly secured with cable looped around the table legs.

Cool air raised goosepimples on her skin as a knife sawed through the back of her tank top. Modest breasts flopped free when the vest was torn away, softer than they had been a decade before. Lin winced when groping hands unceremoniously tugged at them, fingers crawling over her flesh. They were laughing again, at her. Half a dozen equalists stood around Lin, slapping her sagging tits and pinching her stubby nipples. Taunting voices suggested she was well past her prime. Lin growled her retort with an acid tongue, but the men were only amused, not cowed into submission as they once might have been. And they were growing hard at the sight of the humiliated Chief.

Fished out into the open air, an equalist's manhood bobbed in the air in front of her face. Lin was defiant even in defeat, but her glare dissolved when gloved fingers slid into her hair and tugged harshly at the greying roots. A hot cock plunged between her lips when she gasped, her face rapidly bucking back and forth along the thick shaft. The spongy head tapped against the back of her throat and Lin's chest heaved, globs of saliva splattering on the table surface when she loudly retched. Pulling hard on time-thinned locks, the man above her hissed his pleasure as she spasmed tightly around him.

He yelled moments later when Lin ground her teeth into his stiff meat. Her steely eyes watered as she bit down, clenching the muscles of her jaw. She thought she tasted blood and Lin's gaze burned in triumph. But then a cuff across the face knocked her loose and the man almost dislodged a tooth when he ripped himself out of her mouth. Spitting, Lin turned back to look at the equalist, who had his hands wrapped protectively around his flagging cock. She couldn't see his expression beneath the mask, but she didn't need to. The moment was hers. A mocking smirk found her lips as Lin stared up at him.

He wiped it off her face not a second later, the sharp echo of leather meeting her cheek ringing in Lin's ears. The equalist grabbed her by the hair and slammed her down onto the table. Pain bounced around her skull and Lin gasped sharply. "Looks like the Chief's forgotten her manners, huh?" the man above her growled. "I think we ought to remind the old whore just who's in charge here."

They pulled her trousers and undergarments down to the back of her thighs. The table wobbled as the first man climbed onto it and stood behind her. Lin wasn't ready, but that wasn't a matter of concern to the equalist. He spat liberally on her, rubbing it between her lips. Lin grimaced, her eyes wet. The man holding her leant down and grinned at the look on her face. He only spoke two words, enunciated carefully and smothered in cruel intent.

"Fuck her."

Lin's teeth were bared and the table wet with tears when warm, thick cum splashed across her back for the first time. She couldn't see behind her and the only indication she had that the night was young was the moment a second set of hands gripped onto her hips. The equalist mounted her and Lin bit down on her tongue.

His cock slid more easily than the first into the hot channel of her pussy. Her body was slow to accommodate to rape. Stiff meat pumped until it throbbed and Lin closed her eyes as the man stood over her to paint her back with sticky white ropes. A third cock, thin and long, drew unwilling gasps from her lips as it reached deep inside her. The fourth was eager to fill her and almost as quickly burst, the man breathing heavily through the nose as he clumsily withdrew and clambered on top of her. Cum dribbled into the deep curve of her spine and Lin sniffed, choking back her voice.

Until the fifth man drove himself into her.

"That's it, Chief, I've been waiting to hear you  _scream_."

She did scream, and she writhed against the cables lashed around her limbs. Inside her the equalist felt as thick as her wrist, forcing inch after solid inch down Lin's abused cunt. His girth stretched her around him and the man above laughed in her pathetic face, her eyes pulled wide as a hairy crotch ground against her ass. The man began to move and Lin yelped like a battered dog. The loud, wet clap of flesh rang out as he thumped into her, spearing deep with increasingly ruthless pace. The pain of each deep, selfish thrust was the only thing she knew and Lin clung desperately to the brief respite when the man's hips rolled backwards. He was ceaseless, a well of stamina as he pistoned into her to the appreciative cheers of an audience.

Lin jerked in surprise when hot cum splattered across the side of her face. The furiously masturbating equalist groaned, dripping sticky pearls onto Lin's tightly pressed lips. She had only a moment to feel disgusted; the man behind her pulled himself out and hosed her down with his seed. Thick strings of cum tangled themselves into her pubic curls, dribbling slowly down the curve of her ass. Lin hissed as the man slapped her thigh, exhaling in thorough satisfaction as he moved away. Her chest rose and fell as the grip on her hair finally loosened. Her scalp felt like it had been on fire.

"Call in another unit," an ominous voice suddenly spoke, "I'm sure the good Chief will be more than happy to accommodate them."

Lin lifted her cum-stained face, mouth falling open in horror. Amon stood at the door, hands clasped behind his back, hood drawn up over an expressionless mask. It didn't matter. She knew there was a smirk lingering behind it. She would wipe it off one day; she would kill him for this, for everything he had ever done. One day. But as more men poured into the room, lecherous eyes roving over her trembling, naked body, Lin knew that day was far, far away.


	5. Discipline (i)

"You're joking, right?"

"You destroyed a two thousand year old artefact sacred to Airbending culture and have caused my husband a great deal of stress since the day you arrived here," the woman says. "I have punished my own children for less."

Korra laughs nervously. "Yeah, but I'm not your kid."

"No, but I have every right to chastise you so long as you live under this roof."

"I don't think I agree."

"Then you won't eat."

The herbs and spices flavouring the air of the kitchen make her stomach grumble. "That's not fair!"

"I decide what is fair," the woman tells her, "and until you accept your punishment, you won't partake of any more meals, great or small."

"Pema, I'm struggling to figure out whether you're being serious right now."

"Then I'll show you," she plainly replies.

Korra yelps as the older woman grabs a fistful of the front of her vest and yanks her forward. Taking a seat beside the kitchen table, Pema pulls her over her knees. Before she can get a word in, the woman's hand crashes against dark blue baggy pants and Korra's head and legs jerk upwards in unison.

"Argh!" the girl cries out. "What the hell are you doing?"

Korra yelps as another strike stings her clothed butt. "Manners," Pema says sharply, "and hold still."

The girl writhes despite the terse instruction, fuming when the older woman spanks her again. "Pema, let go of me!"

"I will not," she replies, and to keep Korra in place wraps her leg over the back of her thighs. A practiced disciplinarian, the girl finds to her horror she can't outdo Pema's strength and a series of cries spill from her lips as the woman assaults her behind.

Her rump pelted over and over again and the fruits of her struggles denied, Korra begins to whine, a high-pitched squeak signalling each strike to her buttocks. "Pema, please," she begs, eyes beginning to water. The mother's response is simply to grab the back of the girl's pants and yank them down to expose her skin.

"Noooo!" Korra cries out, trying to reach back and cover herself. But Pema grabs her wrist and pins her arm against her back, her free hand slowly caressing plump brown flesh.

"Do you know your numbers?" the woman asks.

Korra is too busy trying to turn her head to see what Pema is up to. "What?"

A strike to her naked ass makes her yell. "Your numbers," Pema reiterates, "do you know them?"

"OW! Yes, yes!"

"I mean in Common Tongue, not that ugly, guttural thing you Southerners call a language."

Korra starts to retort to the insult, but the sharpest slap yet tames her tongue. Pema's hand massages the heat of the impact into her meaty cheeks.

"Count to 10," the woman instructs her, "and do not miss a beat."

Having been forced to sit through the lessons, Korra knows some of the main language used across the United Republic, but as Pema alternates between her buttocks with harsh, punishing swats the incendiary pain blooming across her cheeks makes her slip up. The mother pauses, hand poised in the air.

"What was that?" she says coldly.

"N-nothing!"

Pema is not fooled. "Open your mouth." A hand grasps Korra's thick ponytail and yanks her head up when she's slow to obey. " _Now_. And stick out your tongue."

Korra doesn't know why but the pull on her hair is making her scalp burn, so she does as she's told. "There, are you happy now?" she says, though with her mouth hanging open and drooling onto the floor the words are hardly understood. Pema lets go of her ponytail and for a moment the girl thinks her satisfied with the show of obedience. Then all of a sudden a raw pepper swiped off the chopping board behind the woman is ground onto the pink, quivering tip of her tongue.

The girl shrieks. Pema's hand returns to her buttocks with a thunderous clap.

"I will  _not_  tolerate your savage curses under my roof!"

Her mouth is on fire. Korra pants desperately, screaming as the airbending matriarch spanks her to tears. The flesh of her ass ripples with each strike, skin warmly tinted red. No matter how she fights Korra can't get away from Pema's punitive palm and her tongue and every part of her mouth it touches burns. The final slap is delivered with resounding force and the girl wildly kicks her legs, bucking on the woman's lap.

"Be quiet," Pema tells her plainly afterwards, "or I will make you count again."

Korra trembles as the mother caresses her inflamed cheeks, pressing her trembling lips shut.

"Have you learnt your lesson?"

She nods quickly. "Yes!"

"Yes, who?"

Korra squeaks as fingers sink into her. "Yes, Pema! I have. I have!"

The woman slowly strokes the girl's bottom. "Hmm. I don't think I agree."

Korra starts to whine pathetically, fat tears leaking down her cheeks. "No more, Pema. Please, no more!"

And not just because it hurts.

"That is for me to decide. Now get up."

Her hands immediately move around to cover her exposed, shining red globes once Korra is on her feet. She turns her tear-streaked face down, afraid to look Pema in the eye. The woman casts the sharp scrutiny of her gaze over her, crossing one leg over the other. Korra whimpers when she reaches forward after a long moment, hooking a finger into her panties.

"What's this?" Pema mutters. "You're dripping wet."

"I-I couldn't hold it in," Korra tries to lie, her face growing hot.

"This isn't your bladder's work," Pema says quietly, her mouth a cold, thin line. "You enjoyed being spanked, didn't you? You  _filthy_  girl."

Korra frantically shakes her head. "No, no!"

"To your room," the woman cuts across her, "go."

And as she rises to follow, Korra glimpses Pema slide a short wooden spoon off the kitchen counter.


	6. Kai

The boy sits idly in the corner of the cramped, cold cell, dim light coming from lamps in the corridor glinting off of a silver coin flicked into the air. He catches it on the back of his hand as it falls, rolling smoothly between his knuckles before he lets the thin slice of silver disappear into his closed fist. A moment later fingers spring open to reveal not one, but two fat coins. Both are gold. The boy smirks to himself; he's the best of the best and forget the rest.

"Impressive."

Kai jumps and looks up, hand closing protectively around the coins. The dark outline of a uniformed man stands outside his cell. Kai recognises him once his eyes adjust to the poor light. His smirk returns.

"Can I help you, sir?"

"You have taken what's mine," the man says, grunting out his words.

"No, I don't think so," Kai replies. "I was born with these good looks."

The Dai Li agent growls. "Open your hand, boy. I saw you."

Kai readily complies, a casual smile on his face. The offending hand is empty.

"The other one!" the man barks at him.

Again, Kai does what he's told, more slowly this time. He grins watching the agent's jaw clench as he unfurls a long middle finger.

The man's fist curls around one of the bars of the cell door. "Where is the pouch, boy?"

"I could tell you, if I knew. Which I don't," he says, shrugging. "Sorry."

The agent scowls. "You're going to pay for your cheek."

Kai's mouth curves. "How much will it cost me?"

A tight grip slips away from the steel bar. "Do you know what this place is called?"

"You can't do anything to me here," Kai goads the man, "I heard your boss telling the rest of you us prisoners were to be left alone; no food, no water, no nothing."

"You heard right," the Dai Li agent says quietly, "now answer my question."

"'The Hole', or whatever," the boy replies, nonchalantly waving his hand in the air.

"That's what your cheek is going to cost you," the man snarls through the bars of the cell, "your hole."

Kai doesn't even see the rock hands slip out the agent's wide sleeves, but when his wrists are squeezed in their unyielding grip and his arms yanked up above his head, the boy knows he's in trouble. Before he knows it, Kai is held up in the air with his feet off the ground, wrists locked together in the grasp of a single rock hand whilst the other hovers ominously near his left foot before grabbing his ankle. Kai yelps when his face smacks against the door of his cell, dragged forward by the Dai Li agent's will. The man grabs him by the chin and forces his eyes to turn.

"Now, I wonder where you've hidden my pouch..."

Kai is shaken up and down by the rock hands until the agent's gaze points to the source of the sound of jangling coins. It's the man's turn to smirk, and his smile is cruel.

"How convenient."

"Hey, stop!" Kai yells when a physical hand pulls open the belt around his waist and loose trousers slip down his hips. The man exposes him with a single violent tug, the boy's old, sweat-encrusted boxers pulled down to leave him bare. A fat pouch announces its presence as it tumbles out onto the floor, and the man crouches down to retrieve it, sliding it out of sight beneath his own belt. But he isn't finished yet - far from it.

A gesture from his right hand causes Kai to tilt backwards slightly in the air, his leg forced to bend at the knee as the rock hand pulls it away to the side. The agent then reaches into the cell and grabs his right ankle, pulling the boy's foot through the gap in the bars. Kai gulps as he suddenly finds himself spread open wide, his ass pressed against cold rods of metal at the height of the Dai Li agent's hips.

"Hey. Hey, wait!" the boy cries as the man single-handedly fishes out his cock. "I'm just a kid!"

His plea is met with a sneer. "You know what they say, old enough to thieve then you'd better believe...no, wait; that's not how it goes. Oh well."

Kai howls when the man punctures him, claiming his virginity in a series of seeking thrusts. Each one grinds his long shaft deeper into the boy's anal cavity, skin painfully stretched as hips brutishly push forward. The man watches himself sink inch by hot, stiff inch into tight boy-hole, Kai's body clenching down on the invading member. The desperate, instinctive act does him no favours and the agent hums his pleasure. A cruel glint is in his eye as he withdraws momentarily before piercing through Kai's pinched ring of muscle, eliciting a delicious scream from the boy's lips. The bars of the cell rattle as his hips slam against them, grunts of effort punctuating young, tearful whimpers.

Kai drops unceremoniously to the filthy floor of the cell when the fingers of the rock hands suddenly spring open. The Dai Li agent has pulled out of him, leaving a shining, gaped hole sitting between the boy's buttocks. He breathes harshly against the sore ache that pulses through him as the man reaches down and grabs Kai's discarded boxer shorts. A twisted smile curls his mouth as he wraps his twitching pole in the dirty garment and slowly strokes himself to completion. The sight of the thin, brown boy lying broken and in a heap there on the floor in front of him is all the visual stimulation he needs, and Kai jerks his head back in disgust when the soiled shorts fall near his face.

As the agent tucks himself away, he takes pause. Moisture is leaking out of the corners of Kai's eyes as a fat golden coin flips through the bars and bounces off his cheek.

"There's more where that came from," the man tells him, smirking, "but you already knew that. Dry your eyes, boy, the life of a whore isn't so bad."

Kai doesn't even have the heart to curse the monster; it hurts so badly. The boy sniffs and expels a pained breath as the man laughs and walks away. Moments later, when the pale, glowing apparition of a girl floats up out of the floor, Kai wants nothing more than to curl up and die.


	7. Ikki

"Calm your thoughs, let them dwell in a state of tranquility."

"Yes, Dad."

"All your doubts and fears should float away upon the wind..."

"Yes, Dad."

"And don't forget to breathe. In through the nose and out through the mouth."

"I know."

Tenzin nodded, settling himself in position. "Are you ready then, Ikki?"

The girl lay naked on her back with her father's hands resting on the insides of her slim thighs, a soft rug separating her delicate skin from the splinters of the meditation pavilion's wooden boards. She bit into her lower lip as Tenzin shuffled closer to sit on his knees between her spread legs, the proud mast of his penis hovering over her. Ikki swallowed as it bobbed gently, stiff, pale white flesh caressed by Yue Bay's sharp, salty breath. She reached down, fingers brushing over thin, emerging fuzz to find and peel back the swollen petals of her sex, exposing the rich pink of her intimate flesh to her father's eyes.

"Yes, Daddy, I'm ready."

"Alright," he said, taking himself in hand. "Here I go."

This time, Tenzin did not spare a moment to tease the head of his manhood up and down his daughter's young, pretty pussy, lubricating his spongy crown with her glistening juices. Ikki gasped as her eager father aligned himself with her opening and shunted his hips forward. Her hands flew to his wrists, bracing herself as he squeezed his plumply shaped cockhead into her, gripping onto her thighs for purchase as the elasticity of her walls challenged his advance.

"Are you okay, Ikki?" the man asked.

"Yes, Daddy," the girl squeezed past gritted teeth. "Oh, you're so big..."

"I know, child. Don't forget to breathe."

She did, quickly as her father's shaft stretched her open and she grew tighter around him. The discomfort was a familiar sensation, not all too pleasant, but with time it faded more swiftly. Tenzin's hand smoothed over her stomach as her chest rose and fell, small budding breasts capped with pert nubs of darkly pink flesh. Ikki looked up when his thumb slipped over the edge of her lips and saw the warm, paternal smile he offered her. Opening her mouth, she sucked in the digit and swirled her little tongue around the tip, humming like a babe seeking comfort.

"Relax your mind and body," Tenzin told her, nudging himself forward, "you're almost there."

"I can feel you," Ikki breathed, and the pain discolouring the experience faded into pleasure at the sensation. "Daddy," she fondly murmured.

Hilted to the root inside his youngest daughter, Tenzin pushed his hands underneath Ikki's body and scooped her up. Folding his legs beneath him, the man sat the girl in his lap. Ikki dutifully pushed aside the flaps of her father's robes, baring his toned chest to her eyes and touch. She was aware of him inside her with every movement, great and small, and moaned softly at the feeling of being so full. As she slipped Tenzin's robe down his shoulders, Ikki briefly wondered at - and dreaded - the idea of her brothers inheriting his virility. Meelo was already well on the way and he had yet to adopt their father's patience too.

"Ikki," Tenzin spoke, calling for her attention, "you remember what I like?"

The girl looked up and nodded.

"Breathe," he reminded her, "and hold on."

For a brief moment Ikki felt trepidation as her father lifted her up by the hips, the sense of emptiness growing with each inch she was raised up off of him. Even if she was accommodated to his length, the first few thrusts were always uncomfortable. Ikki reached up and locked her fingers behind his neck, pressing her brow to Tenzin's chest and squeezing shut her eyes. She winced nevertheless when he pushed her down again into the seat of his lap.

Breathing through the discomfort, Ikki recalled his words and arched her back in time with the motions of her body. Her father's grip on her small frame guided her up to just underneath the swollen head of his cock before plunging her down to the very hilt in one fell swoop. He liked it when she curved her hips to match that rhythm and so did she, once it began to feel good again. The smooth, rolling motion pressed her father deep into her, bringing the length of his shaft into pleasant contact with her walls. The sensation made Ikki gasp, and as her discomfort faded her vibrant enthusiasm swelled.

"You're doing very well," Tenzin praised her warmly. "I'm so proud of you."

She met his eyes and giggled. "Thanks, Daddy."

"Here," he said, with a hand at the back of her head guiding Ikki's face down to his chest, "put your mouth here."

The girl bent down and took the flatter flesh of her father's nipple into her mouth. She was fascinated by the fact that they could never seem to get as long or hard as hers or her mother's. Still, he seemed to enjoy it when she nibbled on them, passing each one between her lips and carefully worrying them with her teeth. Tenzin took one of her hands and brought it to the unattended nub. Ikki pinched it with her thumb and forefinger, harder and tighter when the man demanded so. His thumb stroked her jaw as she obeyed, tilting her head to take a cheeky peek at her father's expression. Calm serenity was tinged with the warm hue of pleasure.

He was thrusting up into her now, rocking his hips to facilitate the shallow motion. Ikki could feel the pleasure bubbling up in her core, blooming outwards across her body from the place where she and her father were joined. She groaned deeply. Her girlishly high voice shuddered. Tenzin, of course, knew the signs of his daughter approaching her peak, which she was wont to do several times before him, her thin frame shivering as climax after climax washed over her. "Lean back, child," he told her, and watched as, cheeks flushed pink and slightly breathless, Ikki did as she was told.

The new position left her balancing her weight on her arms, stretched out behind her, with her father's supporting hand at the small of her back. The other roved over her young body, fingers tracing the shape of sensitive nipples and drawing lines upon her skin. Ikki tipped her head back and giggled out loud when Tenzin tickled her belly button, almost falling over. He smiled at her with a quirked brow.

"Come on," the girl whined playfully when he held her hips still. She could look down over the slight swell of her tummy and see the slick inch or so of him that was yet to be pushed into her. Ikki could see how his girth stretched her cute, pink lips tight. The sight made her feel warm all over. She grinned when her father brought his hand down to the tiny little button that sat above her pussy. He looked up at her.

"Remember to -"

"Breathe. I know, Dad."

When he thrashed her clitoris whilst grinding himself deeply inside of her, however, Ikki forgot how to even think.


	8. Kuvira

Korra punched the metal grate right off the hatch and leapt up into the control room. Kicking her legs out to either side, two strong burst of flame collided with Kuvira's henchmen and knocked them unconscious. The woman herself spun around with a look of stunned surprise. Korra grinned.

"Just you and me now, Great Uniter."

Kuvira snarled at her mocking tone and lifted her hands away from the Colossus' control pods. Amorphous dark blobs came with them, pooling in the air into one large orb. Korra recognised the meteorite metal she had first learned how to manipulate when she saw it.

"You have stood in my way for the last time,  _Avatar_ ," Kuvira declared, thick eyebrows pulled together, and she lashed out, scything metal through the air with a swing of her arm.

Korra darted forward after ducking low underneath it. The would-be Empress was still recovering from her first wild attack when she sprang upwards. Bringing her legs up, Korra wrapped her thighs around Kuvira's upper body as she grabbed hold of her arm. She then whipped her own body through a circular motion, her head swinging down towards her opponent's knees.

The pairing of the young Avatar's sheer strength and the laws of momentum flipped Kuvira off her feet entirely and slammed the woman down onto her back. She gave a resounding 'oof!' as Korra's weight on top of her chest drove the air from her lungs, and no longer directed by her will the fluid meteorite metal Kuvira had been wielding splatted messily against the side of a control panel.

"Get off me," the woman wheezed, a thick lock of hair misplaced by Korra's manoeuvre.

"No, I don't think I will," she replied, catching Kuvira's wrist.

Korra mouth was slanted with amusement as Kuvira twisted about, trying to dislodge her. The young Avatar didn't have any trouble riding out the jerky waves of the woman's body, compressing Kuvira's ribcage with her muscular frame until the woman's face was tight and tinged with breathlessness. She beat her free hand uselessly against Korra's buxom chest, earning herself little more than a smirk in retaliation.

"In a bit of a pinch there, Kuvira?" she said as the woman gasped. "Here, let me help you out." And taking hold of her other hand, Korra shuffled forward.

Kuvira gulped down air as the Avatar's weight left her chest. A biting wince left her lips moments later when Korra wound her left arm around her knee and dropped the joint onto Kuvira's bicep. Ignoring the woman's sharp gasp, she slid her left foot underneath Kuvira's shoulder and raised her hips.

"Argh!" Kuvira was busy shouting. "Get off me!"

"You know," Korra began, effortlessly pinning the woman down, "you've caused a bunch of trouble for everyone, and me a whole lotta' stress. I think it's only fair that you start redeeming yourself."

Kuvira glared up at her. "What are you talking abou -  _mmmph_!"

"There we go," Korra sang, muffling the woman's voice with her crotch. "You're always talking, O' Great One. How's about some action, huh?"

The woman tossed her face, yelling words Korra couldn't make out. She didn't mind. Underneath her loose pants she was wearing nothing at all. Kuvira was already doing better at the job than the Avatar could have hoped. "Yeah, that's it," she said appreciatively as the woman furiously nuzzled into her pussy, "you're a natural, Kuvira. Were you practicing on Zhu Li?"

Her eyes flared wide, hot and seething. Curious, Korra lifted her hips an inch.

"How dare you insinuate -"

The Avatar's damp crotch shut her up again and Korra closed her eyes with an easy sigh, encouraged by Kuvira's muffled yelling to grind onto her face. "This is nice," she leisurely remarked, rolling her hips, "haven't had much of a chance to catch my breath since you went on a tear. Oops, sorry!"

Kuvira gasped loudly as Korra momentarily let up. Her eyes were daggers as she spat out a curse. "You are despicable. Unhand me!"

Korra rolled her eyes. "Alright. Whatever." And she let go of Kuvira's left arm - which was already pinned by her knee - and cast her hand out towards the pool of liquidated meteorite metal. The Avatar's grin was salacious.

"Let's make things a bit more interesting."

A second later and a hole had been cut open in the crotch of Korra's pants. Kuvira's eyes bulged as the young woman's puffy, unshaven cunt pressed into the gap, glistening with excitement. Above her, Korra was grinning. "So?"

"I will not," Kuvira spat resolutely.

Korra looked disappointed. "Huh. Suppose I'll have to go through with my promise and feed Baatar his own cock then."

"Baatar's alive?!"

"And well, for now. But if you don't get me off, I'll just have to..." the Avatar trailed off and simulated the action of scissors.

"You wouldn't."

"Is that a dare?" Korra said, smiling. "I like dares."

Fuming, Kuvira's gaze dipped. "No one can know of this.  _No one_."

"Sure, sure," Korra replied, hovering over the Great Uniter's mouth. "Well?"

Cursing her existence, Kuvira closed her eyes and brought her lips up the Avatar's. "No teasing," she said almost immediately, "I want your tongue." Korra then let out a sigh when the woman reluctantly nuzzled into her bush, a hesitant tongue splitting open her folds. It licked up and down as though testing the taste of her flesh before retreating. Kuvira grimaced when she drew away, turning her head aside. The Avatar's musk was strong, clogging her nostrils.

"That's your own fault," Korra said as the woman's nose wrinkled. "Shouldn't have had your big tin man chasing us around the city and getting me all sweaty. Now, get back to work!"

And with that, she wound her fingers into Kuvira's hair and shoved her furry snatch into her face.

Tugging her head forward against the straining muscles of her neck, Korra rode the Great Uniter with vigour. Her mouth curved with a wide grin, her bright blue eyes rolling up to ceiling with the quick, penetrating strokes of Kuvira's tongue, the Avatar sighed and mewled and moaned her mounting pleasure. She gave the woman beneath her only scant moments to catch her breath before holding her face against the hole torn into her crotch, muffling her curses. It was fun to glimpse the look of sheer contempt on Kuvira's face, though, and the humiliation in her fierce eyes.

She began to work her hips faster as her core tightened with an impending climax, strong abdominals clenching beneath her vest. Kuvira seemed to have opted the get-this-over-with-as-soon-as-possible technique, positively flaying Korra's cunt with her tongue. The Avatar had no present complaints, her rising voice filling the Colossus' cockpit as a tell-tale shudder pulsed through her body. "Spirits, you are good at this," she groaned, as Kuvira pressed her tongue up into her. "I'm not letting up till you make me come."

At that, Kuvira's eyes flashed up and widened. Korra's strength was proven too great for her and she was holding her mouth to her nether lips more tightly than ever. Her nose buried in Korra's thick pubic curls, Kuvira's lungs were soon running on empty. She thrashed underneath the moaning Avatar, who only sang louder as Kuvira desperately began sucking on her clit.

Korra hunched over and shook with the force of her orgasm mere seconds later, howling her delight. Her thighs locked around Kuvira's head, her fingers tangled in the woman's locks. It was only once she had begun to climb down from her spectacular high, breathing heavily with a bout of satisfied chuckling, that Korra looked down and realised Kuvira was no longer glaring daggers up at her. Unclenching her thighs, the young woman lightly turned the Great Uniter's limp head from side to side, her chin glistening with Korra's girl-cum. She chuckled bashfully.

"Oops."


	9. The Boys

They've found shelter for the night, or rather Mako has. He always does. It's his responsibility after all, one he's taken on for himself. His younger brother is still young, still naive and innocent. Bolin lives in the moment so Mako has to be the one to think about tomorrow, about the scraps of food they'll sit down to eat and where they'll rest their heads for the night. Mako managed to scrape together enough yuans to get them both a bed and hot meal tonight. A cutpurse among other things, the 13 year old does what he has to make sure they have the means to survive.

The room is small and cramped, with creaking floorboards and thin, peeling walls. The bed is narrow and hard, the sheets wrinkled and at a glance not particularly clean. Mako knows not to complain. Better than sleeping out on the street where he always has to keep one eye open. His vigilance has saved ther lives on more than one occasion. In exchange, Mako sacrifices a good night's rest, something he makes sure Bolin always gets. He'll have his share of much needed sleep tonight though, and perhaps something more. Despite the hot broth and bread in his stomach, frustration itches beneath Mako's skin.

"Hey, Bo'," he calls to his brother, "come here."

The boy complies, stuffing a stiff bread crust into his mouth. "What?" he says, voice muffled.

Two years Bolin's elder, Mako looks up at him from his perch at the foot of the bed. "Take your pants off."

Bolin starts to frown. "Are...are we doing that again?"

"Yeah," Mako replies, reaching forward for his brother's waistband. "It's been a while since last time."

"Only a few days," the boy says as his tatty brown belt drops to the floor.

"Well I need it," Mako says plainly.

"Do we have to? It feels weird."

"Really, Bo'?" his brother fumes. "I do everything for you. I get you food, clothes and every other little thing you ask for."

The boy looks down at his feet. "I know," he mumbles.

"Then why are you always whining about this?"

"Okay, okay! I won't anymore."

Mako grunts; he knows Bolin will, next time.

"You can keep your shirt on," he tells his brother once his briefs drop down to his ankles, "it's not very warm in here."

"Thanks."

Mako unbuckles his own belt and pushes everything down to his knees, taking himself in hand. "Make it hard with your mouth."

The lines etched deep into the teen's young face soften as Bolin crouches between his legs. He sucks awkwardly on his brother's floppy length at first, lips pursed tight around the flaccid tube of flesh, but Mako soon grows erect. He closes his eyes and threads fingers through Bolin's mop of messy hair, following the motions of his bobbing head.

Mako was very much confused at first where the urge to stick his thing into warm, wet holes was coming from. Shady Shin told him it meant he was becoming a man. None of the women he knows want to practice with him, though. They all say he's cute, but too young. Mako learns to stop asking when a backhanded slap almost knocks teeth out of his mouth. His brother, however, never says no, even though he'll moan about it first.

"Okay, that's enough," Mako says, pulling Bolin's head away. "Get up on the bed."

The mattress complains beneath the younger boy as he crawls up onto it. "Do you have any of that jelly stuff this time?"

"Yeah. And it's called 'lube'."

Mako shoves a hand into his pockets after tugging off his pants, retrieving a small sachet gifted to him by Shin. It'll make jerking off feel better, the man told him once, showing tobacco stained teeth. Mako doesn't tell him what he really plans to use it for. Boys are supposed to play with girls, not other boys. He doesn't like his brother that way though; he's just doing what he has to to make himself feel good. Bolin likes him better when he's in a good mood anyhow.

"It's cold," the boy whines after Mako rips open the silver packet and lets the contents drip between his cheeks.

"Do you want me to just spit on it instead?"

Bolin quickly shakes his head.

"Well then," Mako says, coating himself with a sheen of lube after smearing some around his brother's puckered hole. "Alright, Bo', I'm ready now."

"Okay," the boy meekly replies.

On his hands and knees, Bolin cranes his head to look around his shoulder as Mako shuffles in close behind him and takes hold of his hips. His stiff, shiny length twitches as he lines himself up, Mako breathing a little faster in anticipation. Bolin's mouth feels good, but his other hole feels even better, especially with lots of lube. Shin is always telling him that a good woman is nice and tight and wet. Well, Bolin doesn't get wet back here - which they both learned very quickly, but he sure is tight. Mako likes the feeling.

His favourite part is when he pushes into his brother. It takes some effort and Mako feels like he's really a man after he shoves himself all the way inside. He grips onto Bolin harder as their body clap together, his face somehow relaxing but tightening in concentration at the same time. The boy makes odd noises as he moves in and out, like a cross between a whine and a moan, but Mako stays mostly silent. He starts to push harder as his eyes move over his brother's back, throwing his hips forward. He likes the sound they make when Bolin's cheeks cushion the blow. The only problem is it makes the boy whine louder.

"Keep it down," Mako whispers harshly, digging his nails into the boy's skin.

"You're going too fast," Bolin complains. "It hurts."

Mako's fervent pumping begins to lose steam. "Fine," he says, pulling out and just about hiding his scowl. "Come and use your mouth again."

Bolin turns around to face him. "But you just put it in my -"

"Do you want me to shove it back in there then?" Mako snaps, frustrated.

His brother shrinks back slightly, eyes bright with innocence. Mako sighs heavily.

"Bo', please. It won't take long."

The boy hesitates for a moment, uncertainty in his face. "Alright," he finally replies.

Mako sits with his back to the cold wall and his legs spread, sliding his fingers back into his brother's hair as he crawls forward. Bolin is tentative about taking him into his mouth, but does so anyway, seeming to be encouraged by the little groan Mako forgets to keep locked in his throat. His spine curves when the high washes over him, and he feels himself trickle into Bolin's mouth. The younger boy spits it out onto the bed and wipes the back of his hand across his lips.

"Now what?"

Mako's head leans against the wall, his eyes already closed. "Sleep."


	10. Brothers & Sisters (i)

"Which one do you want?"

Suyin murmured the question into the curve of her sister's neck, leaving the merest trace of lipstick on her skin.

"I can hardly tell the difference," Lin said, tilting her head to expose her throat. "They both look the same to me."

Suyin breathed softly as Lin's nails pulled slowly down her back, the two mature women standing wrapped in each other's embrace. She pushed a hand between them to grope her sister's bountiful breasts, each one full, round and capped with vibrantly pink flesh.

"I wish you would stop hiding these under that silly uniform of yours."

"That silly uniform has saved my life many times over," Lin replied, her throaty voice pitching slightly higher when a pair of deft fingers tugged and twisted one of her nipples. She retaliated by sinking her digits into the meat of Suyin's toned ass. Her knee pushed between her thighs, Lin forced her sister to grind down onto her. Suyin moaned quietly into the side of her neck, her breath as warm as the moist heat Lin felt sliding back and forth against her leg.

"We shouldn't keep them waiting," she told the woman, "you know how boys are."

"They're  _my_  boys.," Suyin replied. "If I want them to wait, they will."

Nevertheless, she peeled herself away from Lin and together they stepped out into the master bedroom. Wei and Wing were sitting side by side at the foot of the bed, wide grins spreading across their faces as the two women emerged from the adjoining bathroom. Lin arched her brow at the sight of them, a slight quirk coming to her lips. Their young bodies were impressively moulded, tan, sun-kissed skin taut over defined physiques. The boys had each taken themselves in hand, lazily stroking themselves in a state of semi-arousal. Even then, Lin did a mental double take.

Surprise only made its way to her face when she saw the twins looking her up and down with an appreciative eye. Though an active role in her line of work kept her in shape, the Chief would not have been the one to consider herself desirable to much younger men. The look on the boys' faces as they studied her supple womanly curves said otherwise. The one to her right - whichever one he was - met her eyes first and Lin decided on the spot she would have him.

"Ladies," the twin on the left spoke, "it's a pleasure."

Suyin gestured down at her sons' laps as she and Lin stood before them. "You seem to have started without us."

"Always gotta stretch before a workout," the other boy said, eyes lingering on his aunt. She smirked.

"Figured it out yet, Lin?" her sister asked her.

She pointed. "Which one are you?"

"Wei."

"You'll do."

The boys were certainly a creative pair. Suyin found herself back to back with her sister on her knees between them, each twin reaching out to hold in place the head of the other's woman. Suyin felt Wei's fingers slide into her grey, coiffed hair, nudging her forward as she parted her lips to take her son into her mouth.

Wing was, only just, the smaller of the two boys, but still managed to be quite the handful. Two handfuls in fact. Suyin had both fists around his shaft, swivelling each in opposing directions as, with Wei's encouragement, she bobbed back and forth. Hollowing her cheeks, Suyin whet her appetite for young, virile cockmeat as she wrapped her lips around Wing's fleshy crown and her agile tongue laved over his weeping slit. She sucked out the first few drops of pre-cum and hummed appreciatively, lifting warm green eyes up to meet his. The boy was, as any young man would be, all smiles. That it was his mother's painted lips sealed around the head of his cock was of little consequence as his hips jutted forward in time with her shallow oral strokes.

Hearing an undeniably hungry moan, Suyin took a hand away from her son's shaft and reached around behind her. Returning an earlier favour after groping blindly to find it, the woman sank her fingers into her sister's cheek, enjoying how Lin's plump ass flesh conformed to her grip. The absence of one of her fists allowed Wing to sink more of himself into her mouth, and, fulfilling the age old cliché, his brother acted in time with him, pushing their mother to take him deeper. Her lips formed a tight, moist seal around him at the halfway point of his shaft, her tongue teasing the veiny underside. Wing's meat was smeared with the pink of her lipstick as his languid thrusts rolled her lips inwards, the fat crown of his cock seeking the back of her throat.

Wei had already found their aunt's. Lin swiftly encouraged the discovery, hands at the back of the boy's firm thighs pulling him forward. Her jaw held open, her tongue poked out to graze against Wei's thicker shaft as it plugged her orifice. He was seated almost to the hilt, an amused slant to his lips as he worked that last inch or two into the woman's mouth. Lin gasped wetly around his hot pole, straining her eyes to look up at the boy as the muscles in her neck worked instinctively to expel him. She choked down the reflex however, gloopy strings of drool hanging off her chin and threatening to snap under their own weight.

Wei's wiry hair itched the tip of her nose, scented with soap from an earlier taken bath. Her throat briefly constricting around him drew a hum not unlike his mother's from his lips and the boy finally began to rock his hips. Lin brought a hand to her chest, pinching hard on tight, stiff nipples in turn. The other moved down to catch her sister's, wantonly groping her from behind. She laced her fingers through Suyin's as her nephew pushed her head forward onto his brother's shaft. Not that Wei needed the help, thrusting deeply into Lin's proffered throat. His enthusiasm left her eyes watering and more than once she spluttered loudly, Wei thoroughly lubricated with her drool.

Her jaw began to ache as he used her mouth, stroking several thick inches of cockmeat down her throat. A deep groan and the pace of his hips caught Lin's attention and her hand flew up to take hold of him. Lost in a haze, Wei blinked as his aunt caught him in mid-thrust and kept him there.

"Sis," she spoke over her shoulder, "your boy's an eager one. I haven't even come yet."

A wet pop signalled Suyin unlatching from Wing's tasty pole. "Wei, you should know better," she admonished him. "A lady's needs come first."

Lin smirked up at the boy as he offered her an arched brow. She caught the glance he shared with his brother a moment later. When his eyes fell back to her, Wei was smiling.

"If you insist."


	11. Toph's Boys

Kuvira was fortunate that, prior to her three year stint of conquering half of the known world, she had proven herself to be quite the flexible dancer. It helped when, trussed up and held aloft several feet above the ground, vines wrapped themselves around her ankles and tugged her legs apart. She struggled of course, screaming out for the hordes of men and machines at her command - or would have had not a thick, slimy vine plugged her mouth and drilled down into her throat. A harshly choked voice escaped her lips instead, Kuvira spluttering as her chest grew tight and empty of air.

The vines plucked her up as she stood on one of the roots of the Great Tree, ordering forth her legions to sweep across the Swamp and claim everything in sight. They dragged her away into what appeared to be a grove, secreted away where her men could not find her. Her uniform strategically torn away, Kuvira screamed as the vines lashed her breasts and ass, whipping across her skin with a relentlessly cruel rhythm. And what made it all the more humiliating was the presence of a little old hag lying back against the trunk of a tree with her collection of metal plates floating in the air above her hand. Kuvira tried to slice herself free, only to have the plates stolen from her control by a greater force.

"Silly girl," the woman sneered. "Don't you know who I am?"

In the moment Kuvira didn't care. "Get these disgusting things off me!"

"No can do. You went and pissed off the Swamp with your little operation."

And before she could answer, Kuvira's eyes bulged as a vine shoved itself past her lips.

A tight grunt sounded in her throat as her limbs were pulled open into a full split, muscles stretched taut. The strain burned through Kuvira's thighs, a multitude of vines slinking along her pale skin towards the exposed apex of her legs. She gave a muffled cry, wringing the hands tied behind her back as she felt their cold, perverse touch.

"No use complaining, sweetheart," the old hag called up to her. "You get what you give!"

What Kuvira got was a trio of vines driving themselves up into her cunt. Individually slim, together the girth of the vines was thicker than anything she had ever taken into herself before. They stretched her lips wide, thrusting with uneven pace and dragging themselves against her inner walls. The vines lashed to and fro, squabbling to reach furthest and plumb Kuvira's depths. Her eyes rolled as her throat bulged outwards, nausea gripping hold of her stomach as the vines fucked and fought inside her. Below, the woman now juggling her metal plates cackled.

"This is hot stuff. Haven't had the pleasure of a show like this in years!"

Spit drooled copiously down Kuvira's chin and neck as the vine raping her mouth finally unplugged her throat. The woman gasped loudly, chest heaving as she sucked in air. Her cunt quivered when the vines roughly dragged themselves out of her, Kuvira's legs trembling as a painful ache built steadily in her muscles. She shuddered bodily as the vines slithered over her, wrapping themselves around the contours of her chest and poking at the tips of her nipples. Her glare was hateful as she looked down at the woman.

"You sick, vile, _witch_."

Amusement filled her sightless eyes and she grinned. "You're damn right I am. Bring her over here, boys!"

The vines tossed Kuvira to the ground. She grunted as she fell hard, sliding through the mud. Barely any time was given for the woman to gather her wits, her face flecked with dirt as she pulled her hands from the muck with a loud squelch. The vines wrapped a constricting grip around her middle and yanked her up into the air. "Unhand me!" she yelled, kicking out wildly as they once more slipped down towards her thighs. Her hands were stripped away to be held above her head as the vines curled around her ankles. Kuvira clenched her jaw and tossed her face this way and that as she felt them leaving slimy trails over her throat.

Her efforts were rather futile. Thin tendrils squeezed between her lips and hooked themselves into the corners of Kuvira's mouth. Their strength belied their feeble appearance as they pulled in opposing directions. The woman's eyes widened as her mouth was forced open, sharp tension burning in her stretched lips. "Stop!" she cried out, or tried to. The shape of her mouth made her words sound ridiculous. "Let me go!"

The vines, of course, did the opposite; Kuvira yelped when she was suddenly flipped upside down. She came face to face with the old woman.

"You're disgusting," she spat fiercely.

The woman laughed. "What? Just 'cause I'm old I can't have a little fun?"

Kuvira tossed her face as a fat vine crept towards her mouth. "Get. These things. Off me!"

With surprising the strength, the old woman twisted her thin fingers into Kuvira's thick hair and held her head still. Kuvira strained her neck to no avail, then as the vine brushed against the edge of her taut lower lip, resolved to clench her teeth tightly together.

"Oh, so that's how you want to play," the old woman said, grinning. "Boys!"

In one fluid movement, the Great Uniter's legs were divided. Kuvira screamed as the vines suddenly yanked down on her ankles, this time splitting her legs open to point north and south. Mere moments after her teeth parted to issue her voice, Kuvira's throat bulged obscenely and the woman's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. The old hag let go of her and patted her on the cheek.

"Brace yourself, sweetheart, they like to play rough."

Kuvira would have shrieked if she could when a pair of vines drilled down into her. They whipped themselves into a frenzy, undulating their thick lengths deep inside Kuvira as she writhed madly. Bulbous heads thrust towards her very core, crashing against her walls as they plundered the tight vice of her cunt. A third vine then slithered over the dark, trimmed mound that crowned her sex and curled itself around the long, stiffened nub of the woman's clit. Heat rolled through her body as it jerked her off, shame, humiliation and unwanted pleasure conspiring to break Kuvira's infamously wilful mind. Vines lashed at her breasts; her ass blushed red under their renewed assault. The old woman melded the metal plates she had stolen from her into a long, smoothly rounded shape and with a lecherous grin pulled her green skirts up past her knees.

"These bones are too old for a good fucking," she said, licking her cracked lips as Kuvira's eyes rolled and she unconsciously groaned. "Lucky day for you though, sweetheart!"

Kuvira barely heard her as an orgasm forcibly tore through her, blooming from the very core of her body to spread to her extremities. And it was merely the first of many.


	12. Meelo

Meelo considered himself a man, one in his prime, the manliest man that ever did live. To that end, he had no idea why his father was making him read these old, dusty scrolls. Reading? He had no use for reading! What good would it do him, the greatest airbender alive? He had a legacy to spread to every corner of the known world. The only trouble was that not being able to demonstrate exemplary knowledge of Air Nation culture and history would stop him from earning his tattoos. In his father's words, at least. Like being able to recite the passages of old, long dead gurus would prove his mastery of airbending. Pfft, he was already a master, a man ready to make his _own_ history!

Meelo was already fully aware of his duties as the first generation of a new Air Nation, those only a real man could undertake. The thought of that great, trying task was ever on his young mind, often overtaking any other. Such as it was, the long scrawl of traditional characters lining the scroll in front of him soon blurred out of focus as boredom sapped Meelo's attention away. But it was not the only culprit. Seated on a low stool in the study room, Meelo lifted the scroll out of the way to watch a mass of wavy black hair bobbing up and down between his legs. An impish, satisfied grin curved his mouth; Asami had finally found her place.

He could forgive her for giggling at his declaration to have her for himself all those years ago. He was just a boy then. She could laugh and pat him on the head. But now he was a man! Asami could not resist his roguish charm, his undeniably rugged handsomeness. No more would Meelo stroke to the fantasy of having her all to himself; Asami's soft hands were at his beck and call. One held him at the base of his stiff, fat prick as the other rose to sweep strands of glossy hair behind her ear. Meelo always had a thing for her hair.

Once he stole into her room and snipped away a small, thick lock. It was silky between his fingertips and smelled like the gardens during summer. He reached down and set a hand atop her head, letting his fingers thread into her glorious tresses. So soft and thick against his palms, sliding through his fingers like velvet cloth, Meelo unabashedly tossed the old scroll aside and buried both hands in Asami's hair.

His smirk widened as he held her steady and thrust upwards with his hips. The tight seal she made with lush, painted lips behind the crown of his manhood split open around his meaty shaft, smearing bright lipstick along its length as she gave his flesh a glistening coat with her tongue. Of course, Meelo only imagined that was the case. Her silky waves fanned out thickly across his lap and tumbled down over her shoulders, obscuring the sight of several inches of young cockmeat sunk into her pretty mouth, but the feeling was more than enough.

"Asami," Meelo grunted as her lips stretched and she worked him down into her throat. His fingers curled fiercely into her locks. Hers suddenly squeezed his tight, tender balls and Meelo let out a high pitched squeak.

"What was that for?" the boy whined.

Pema lifted her head, releasing her son from her mouth with a soft, wet pop. "When a woman is tending to you," she said, wagging a finger at him, "you shouldn't mention another's name."

"That hurt!" Meelo burst out with affront, taking his hands from his mother's grey-streaked hair to massage his sack.

Pema smiled warmly. "You're a big boy," she told him, glancing down at his lap as she spoke. "Aren't you?"

Meelo didn't answer, pouting his lips as he sulked. Even then his cock shuddered rigidly in the air, slick with his mother's saliva. She chuckled.

"You still have a crush on the Sato girl, huh? That's cute."

"It's not _cute_ ," Meelo huffed, crossing his arms as his mother lightly pulled her hands along his thighs.

"There there," Pema cooed, trailing her touch inwards. "I'm sorry I interrupted your fantasy. Let me make it up to you?"

It was difficult for the boy to sulk for much longer as, lying on her front, his mother took his hefty cock into her hands and ever so slowly began to stroke it. "I'm so happy to have such a healthy son," Pema murmured, the warmth of her words washing over Meelo's spongy, blushing crown loosening his folded arms. Holding it lightly, she pressed moist kisses against his hard flesh, tongue lapping up thick trails of precum that oozed out of his tip. "Do you want to play with my hair again?" his mother asked sweetly, smearing him afterwards with thin coat of spit.

"I wanna' come," Meelo answered.

Asami moaned as his hands fisted in her shimmering black locks jerked her head up and down. His hips curling upwards forced the meat of his shaft past her lips and drove his cockhead to the back of her throat. Her voice hummed through him, Meelo clenching his teeth as her fingers squeezed his thighs. He pulled out of her mouth at the last second and took himself in hand, the other gripping Asami's hair at the top of her head and pulling her up to face his throbbing prick. Stroking to a furious rhythm, Meelo slyly aimed upwards of her parted lips and quivering tongue and, with a long grunt as he masturbated the slick length of his cock, came in a series of strong, hot spurts.

Pema looked up at him with an arched eyebrow as Meelo panted in the wake of his orgasm. He was roped thickly across the bridge of her nose and slope of her forehead, but mostly his cum had arced upwards to splash down in her hair, pulled out of its neat and tidy bun by his enthusiasm and arranged into a tangled mess. Meelo couldn't help himself. He dreamt too often of squatting over a sleeping Asami and painting her lovely locks white. With the look his mother was giving him however, he thought for a tense moment that he was in a lot of trouble. Until she shook her head and smiled.

"Boys will be boys," Pema chuckled.

Meelo's boisterous response was automatic. "I'm a man!"

"Right, well a man takes responsibility for his actions."

He eyed his mother warily as she pushed a hand gingerly into her cum-stained hair before sniffing at her fingers.

"Come on," she said, "you're helping me clean up."

Meelo groaned.


	13. Aerial Manoeuvres (i)

Holding onto the air bison's reins, Kai takes another long look over his shoulder. Opal leans over their supplies towards the back end of Juicy's saddle, sitting comfortably with her knees folded underneath her. Since the very first day after being sent off on their mission by Tenzin, Kai finds it more and more difficult to keep his eyes off her.

The deep red fabric of her wingsuit fitted tightly to the contours of her body, he at present has an enticing view of the slight tuck of her waist, which then softly curves as the suit hugs the shapely Beifong's butt. And then, to make matters worse - or better, Opal gets up onto her hands and knees to rifle through their things. Kai doesn't know what she's looking for, but it doesn't matter. Watching her hips sway from side to side with glazed over eyes and a loose jaw, the frustrated teenage boy finally snaps.

Opal's cry seems less one of surprise and more one of delight when a pair of hands suddenly grip her cheeks.

"Kai!"

"You've been shaking your ass at me the whole journey," he says, sinking his fingers into her plump flesh.

There's a sly smile on Opal's face when she speaks. "Took you long enough."

Kai looks up. "What?"

"I've seen you staring."

"I've seen _you_ staring."

It's Kai's turn to smirk as Opal nibbles on her lower lip. Her eyes are pointed right at his crotch as she peers around her shoulder, where his wingsuit somewhat fails to disguise his bulge.

"I think we can help each other out," the girl said, glancing up at him.

Kai gives a moment's pause. "You won't tell Jinora..."

"...if you don't tell Bolin," Opal finishes.

"Deal."

Kai has his face pressed up against her without delay, taking a bite out of her butt. He's being dying to do that all trip. It's just as soft and meaty as it looks and Opal squeals.

"Hey! Take off the suit first."

"Can't help myself," Kai mumbles, and to demonstrate turns and sinks his teeth into her other cheek. Spirits, if only Jinora had an ass like this.

"I'm just as horny as you are," Opal whines. "Come on!"

Kai lifts his head, frowning with impatience. The wingsuits, though useful, are always a pain to take off.

"There's a zip back there," his fellow airbender tells him.

Kai looks down and finds it, though after his eyes follow the zipper's path his brow rises.

"Really? That doesn't make any sense."

"No one cares if it makes sense," Opal retorts. "Just unzip it."

Shaking his head at the sheer incredulity, Kai does as his told and peels back the loose, convenient flaps of the girl's wingsuit. Unveiled at last, the tanned, smooth flesh of her ass yields to the pressure of his fingers.

"You don't wear panties," the boy observes.

"Easier this way," Opal replies.

Kai smirks again. "What is?"

"There are better things to do with your mouth than ask questions."

Kai earns himself a delightful yelp when he spanks her. "Cheeky."

"Not there!" Opal cries out when he lowers his head.

Inches away from her neatly trimmed sex, the boy pauses. "Huh?"

Opal reaches underneath herself and covers her snatch with a hand. "I'm saving that for Bolin."

Kai's gaze shifts upwards an inch or two. "So I get your...?"

"Uh huh."

"Are you okay with that?"

"I've had practice," Opal assures him. She gasps out loud, however, when the boy whips out his cock and the thick, flaccid length slaps down onto her ass. "Sweet spirits you're huge. Oh!"

With his thumb at the edge of her puckered ring and pulling upwards, Kai dives between her brown cheeks and laves Opal's tight hole with his tongue. She has a strong taste, her hole hot and sweaty after being wrapped up in a wingsuit for hours. Kai doesn't mind it; in fact, he wants more and drives his tongue deep into the young Beifong with an appreciative moan. His other hand strokes himself to full hardness as she melts underneath his mouth, lowering her head and chest into the basket bearing their supplies. Pushing herself back into him, the girl grinds her ass against his face as a lewd groan escapes her throat.

"Never been eaten out before?" Kai asks, a slant to his lips when he pauses for breath.

"Bolin always refuses to," Opal mumbles.

"And Jinora never lets me," he replies, tracing a circle around her anus with his tongue. "She's such a prude."

"That's good," Opal groans distractedly. Her head snaps up when something much bigger than the tip of the boy's tongue pushes against her hole. "Kai!"

Standing up on his knees, the eager boy grips onto her hip when Opal tries to pull away. "I thought you said you had practice."

"None of the other men - _toys_ were so big!"

Kai grins. "I had a feeling you were up to no good when we stopped in that last village."

"Shut up," Opal spits out, dashes of pink flushing her cheeks as she glares over her shoulder at him.

"I'll take my time," Kai promises, looking down to watch her stretch open around his cockhead. "Spirits, you're so damn tight -"

Juicy sneezes. Opal's air bison, apparently allergic to anything and everything at a whim, sneezes. And neither of them are at the reins to jerk him awake when the recoil knocks the poor beast unconscious.

Opal screams as the air bison rolls limply in mid-air, not necessarily because everything not pinned down to Juicy's back suddenly drops into the sky. Instinct rushing through him, Kai in his panic grabs and holds onto whatever is in reach in the moment. That just so happens to translate into the boy wrapping his arms tightly around the Beifong's slim waist. She cries out when amidst his desperate bid, Kai rams the full length of his cock all the way up her ass.


	14. Ming-Hua

Ming-Hua took out the guards with barely any effort at all, whipping her fluid arms through the air and stealing away the men's consciousness. They crumpled to the icy cavern floor almost as one and the waterbender stepped over their awkwardly splayed bodies. The cage before which they had stood fared little better underneath Ming-Hua's assault. Its thick steel bars were swiftly encased in searingly cold ice, which then snapped moments later as Ming-Hua exerted her powerful will. The broken door fell to the ground with a crash that rang through the vast cavern, carved deep into the earth, and Ming-Hua stepped over it into the cage itself.

A woman stood at in front of her, tall and with a mass of tangled black hair piled atop her head. Her hands were chained together, a steel collar locked around her throat to which was connected a steel plate cast over her eyes. It was this which Ming-Hua dealt with first. Sharpening her watery limbs, she deftly threw her arms forward and sliced right through the metal links of the woman's heavy-duty blind fold. They clattered to the floor, filling the cage with silence once they lay still. As the weight fell away from her face, the woman carefully opened her natural eyes, the third tattooed intricately across her forehead. A dark, thin eyebrow arched severely.

"You."

Ming-Hua lowered her arms, her fluid limbs growing docile. "Me," she quietly rasped.

A towering, imposing figure, even when in chains, P'Li still moved with startling swiftness. Her long arms flashed up and her hands, a dull length of chain rattling between them, caught Ming-Hua around the throat. She staggered backwards under the taller woman's direction, until her back was pressed up against the hard, ice encrusted wall of P'Li's cell. Wrapping slender fingers around her neck, thumbs pushing down on her thorax, P'Li snarled down at her.

"What took you so long?"

"I had my own problems to deal with first," Ming-Hua tightly replied.

P'Li's dark, amber eyes dropped an inch or two. "You made me wait," she spoke slowly, "for thirteen long years."

Ming-Hua didn't answer. She couldn't either way, what with P'Li's mouth pressed over hers. The first kiss was the softest Ming-Hua had experienced in all her lifetime; the second was the most desperate.

"Give yourself to me," P'Li said, breathing hard, "all of you, like you used to."

Ming-Hua bent underneath the force of the woman's desire, her head tilted upwards to meet her mouth. P'Li's teeth bruised the edge of her lips, swelling thin, pale flesh with each bite. Her writhing tongue pushed deep and hotly filled Ming-Hua's small mouth. She grunted hard when P'Li shoved her again into the wall, feeling the woman's chained hands grope her harshly as they fell away from her neck.

"Too many layers," P'Li growled, when she hooked her fingers into Ming-Hua's clothes and began to tear the tightly wrapped fabrics loose. Cold hands forced a husky gasp out of her throat when P'Li uncovered her chest, ripping away the white strips of her bindings. Molesting small, pert breasts as she buried her face in the crook of Ming-Hua's shoulder, P'Li earned herself another rasping grunt upon sinking her teeth into the smaller woman's flesh.

"Too long have you gone without bearing my mark," P'Li murmured throatily, and when Ming-Hua shivered it was not for the sharp chill in the air. "Skin so cold, so pale, like a flower. But you are not delicate, are you?"

P'Li's mouth began to rove with no discernible pattern, hotly inscribing desire all over her. Ming-Hua soon bore the indents of the woman's teeth above her breasts and P'Li did not hesitate to pull the stiff, sensitive flesh of her nipple between her lips, parting them to suck her darkly circled areolae into her mouth. Without warning, P'Li's hands were about her slender throat again, lustful madness burning in her wild eyes.

"You are mine," the woman hissed at her, "only mine." She swept down and Ming-Hua choked as P'Li's tongue forced its way into and claimed her mouth. Her teeth peeled slowly off her lower lip as the woman drew away, leaving Ming-Hua flush and panting against the wall. "Now free me of these infernal chains."

A slave to the woman's will, Ming-Hua hastened to obey. P'Li's bonds froze over and shattered, falling in pieces to the ground around their feet and promptly forgotten. P'Li's gaze so intense that she was almost glaring at her, the waterbender felt a wave of heat prickle across every last inch of her skin. Despite the thirteen years she had spent in her specially engineered prison, with air so dry she croaked perpetually with thirst, Ming-Hua in this moment, as P'Li's hands curled around the bars of the cell above her head, had never felt so hot. She bent in the next under the force of the woman's mouth.

The contact felt less like a kiss and more like an attack. P'Li bruised her lips and made her choke on her tongue. She made Ming-Hua gasp desperately for breath when fingers tangled into her long, thin hair held her in place until her chest painfully ached. Her breasts heaved when the woman finally pulled away. With her head tilted back and flesh exposed, a primitive, deeply rooted anxiety made the waterbender bodily stiffen as P'Li's tongue laved her skin. Ming-Hua whimpered weakly at the feel of teeth grazing her throat.

"Are you afraid of me?" the tall woman whispered into the crook of her neck.

Ming-Hua shook her head. "I'm not," she breathed, "but you make me feel like I should be."

"I won't hurt you," P'Li said, "but I will make you scream."

She did just that when the woman shoved a pair of long fingers into her snatch. P'Li spared not a single moment, burying the digits into the hot, slick depths of the waterbender's sex and mashing the heel of her palm against Ming-Hua's sensitive nub. The woman gasped sharply and clenched her teeth, going flush in the face as she heard herself squelch to the rhythm of P'Li's insistent thrusts. Her thighs were divided as she stood under the woman's imposing shadow, gripping onto the cell bars with a desperate, watery grip. Though merely her fingers were the instrument of her penetration, P'Li fucked into Ming-Hua with her whole body, pumping her shoulder as she rocked against the smaller woman.

"I dreamt for years of seeing this look on your face again," P'Li murmured huskily, "to hear you moan in wanton lust for me."

And Ming-Hua was moaning, heat and pleasure spreading to her very extremities under the assault on her cunt. P'Li's fingers thrashed inside of her and she clenched down hard on them, stretched tight when a third squeezed its way between her glistening folds. A blinding burst of starlight made Ming-Hua cry out suddenly, her voice ragged as her toes curled in her boots and the scorching touch of delight flayed her skin. P'Li remained unsatisfied until a second climax swept crushingly through Ming-Hua's slim body, snarling as she pumped ruthlessly between her legs. Boneless in the aftermath, Ming-Hua's legs gave way and she collapsed to the cold ground,

P'Li caught her. Her amber eyes shone in the dim light, taking in the dishevelled state of her robes and wrappings, the pair of small, marked breasts pushing up into the air and the tight, conflicted expression Ming-Hua wore as she panted. P'Li raised an eyebrow in query.

"We need to go."

P'Li understood. Time was always short, always moments stolen to truly enjoy each other's company. She reached down and began helping to fix the waterbender's clothes.

"You'll have all the time you need to please me," she told Ming-Hua, "later."


	15. Kai

"My father will kill you if he finds you in here with me."

Kai frowned, etching lines into his brow. "But you're in here with me. This is the men's washroom."

Jinora smirked as she set down a pail of water on the floor beside him. "And this is my home, so I'll be dumping the blame on you if we get caught."

"Hey, this was all your idea!" Kai retorted, looking back over his shoulder.

His girlfriend giggled as she found herself a small sponge. "Sssh! Keep your voice down."

Feigning annoyance, Kai mumbled under his breath. His reward was Jinora wrapping her arms around his neck and pecking him on the cheek.

She had surprised him by slipping into the washroom not a minute after he himself had stepped into it, slick with sweat after a hard day's training. It was more than a relief to finally slip out of his wingsuit, which clung uncomfortably to his skin and nether regions. He started with a yelp when Jinora made her presence known, hands sneaking around his waist to undo the knot Kai twisted into his towel, and the only thing stopping him from lashing out instinctively was her lips between his shoulders and a sweetly whispered instruction. That explained why he now sat on a low stool beside a decently sized bath. The reason Kai was hunched forward with his knees and hands drawn in however was because he had not a scrap of cloth to hide himself. And neither did Jinora.

"I can just wash myself, you know," the boy grumbled, tense as he heard Jinora dip the sponge into the pail.

"But that wouldn't be as fun."

"Neither would getting caught."

"Stop worrying," she told him, "your girlfriend thinks ahead. I put a sign up on the door. Everyone else will have to go and use the other washroom."

Kai gave a small sigh of relief. Jinora was smarter than he often gave her credit for - and he already gave her plenty. But he still couldn't loosen up, even with the fear of being found naked with a Councilman's daughter being snuffed out. Now he was left with a different kind of nervousness: the fact that he was completely naked with a Councilman's daughter. Kai had no idea what she was planning and it scared him. Jinora had a devious side that first impressions did very well to hide.

"Hey," she said softly, "relax. You're so tense."

"Just hurry up," he murmured, cheeks warm while she stroked his shoulders. Facing away from her, he didn't see her sly smile.

Warm, soapy water dripped down Kai's back as Jinora pressed the sponge to his skin. She spent a good amount of time washing his back, leaving him to stare down at the floor with an uncomfortable twinge between his thighs as he felt her gentle hands explore his muscles. Jinora made it seem innocent enough, but it was difficult to interpret the way she hummed any other way when her fingers caressed his soapy skin. All the while she was crouched down behind him, but then Kai swallowed hard in the next moment, eyes widening when Jinora pushed her sponge up towards and then over the curve of his shoulders.

The girl was warm as she leaned into him, and so soft. Kai had no illusions as to what he could feel pressing into his back, the small mounds around which Jinora's wingsuit always clung too tightly now squashed against him. She smelled so much sweeter than he knew he did, stinking of sweat, and her hair tickled the side of his face as Jinora brought the soapy sponge down to his broadening chest. It was a feature that increasingly helped boost Kai's healthy ego. He'd have to be blind not to notice where the ladies' eyes were travelling these days; not only that but his girlfriend always found some reason to lay her hand there, just over his heart. It made him feel good, proud and strong like a man. And right then, Jinora found a way to embarrass him.

"Someone seems very happy right now."

It took Kai a moment to realise what she was talking about - and then his cheeks were practically afire. Jinora giggled when he snapped his thighs together.

"Oh, don't hide it, silly!" the girl cooed, slapping him playfully on the shoulder.

Kai vigorously shook his head. "The last thing you should be doing is looking at my...my..."

"Your what?" Jinora said, and when he glanced to the side he could see her arched brow. "Your...cock?" she then whispered in his ear.

The boy almost swallowed his tongue. With a voice dripping like honey, Jinora suddenly made his skin feel prickly and hot. She laughed again.

"Your wingsuit doesn't exactly hide what you're packing, you know," she told him. "All the girls are talking about it."

Mortified, Kai covered his lap with his hands. "Spirits, what's wrong with you people?"

"We just like what we see," Jinora said. "Won't you show it to me? I think I've been a good girlfriend..."

All pretence was off now as she dropped the sponge to the floor and reached down into his lap. Kai was aware now more than ever of her breasts pressing into his back, and he could feel the stiffening points of her nipples too. That coupled with the way her hand slowly glided over the flat, lightly defined plane of his stomach towards his crotch melted away the boy's resistance when she curled her fingers around his wrist and pulled his arm aside. "What are you doing?" Kai breathed, helpless to do anything more than watch as Jinora squeezed her hand between his thighs and pushed his knees apart. She kissed him behind the ear, breathing lightly against the shell, and he was undone.

"Think of it like a reward," Jinora murmured, "for being a good boyfriend."

The rustle of pubic hair as slender fingers pushed through it preceded the warmth of a hand wrapping carefully around Kai's length. Jinora's pale skin was in beautiful contrast to the dark flesh of his manhood, as was the softness of her touch to his stiff erection. Jinora inhaled audibly as the tips of her digits just about met her thumb around his girth, whispering her surprise in a silky voice.

"I didn't know cocks could be so big, or so heavy..."

"Stop saying that word," Kai moaned weakly.

"Cock?" the girl repeated. "But that's what it is, isn't it? A hard, hot cock."

"Jin..." Kai squeezed through gritted teeth, as he felt her ever so slowly begin to stroke him.

"Don't think I'm so innocent, just because of who my father is," Jinora said, chuckling as his voice tightly escaped his throat. "Oh my, I think I need two hands for this."

Her left arm slipped down from around Kai's chest as the girl crouched once more behind him. He looked down to see the limb curve around his torso, a second hand reaching forward into his lap. He breathed hard through an open mouth as Jinora blindly touched, stroked and fondled him from behind, sensually pressing her lips to his back in the meantime. Kai, who had never thought to measure himself, realised for the first time just how big he really was when Jinora gripped him in both hands and the crown of his cock jutted out over the top of her fist.

"How does it look from up there?" the girl asked, twisting her light grip in opposing directions around his thick, quivering shaft.

Kai's eyes were tight and hazy with pleasure, and looking down it was like Jinora's hands around him were the only things that existed in the world. "G -great," he choked out. "It looks great."

"I wonder what it tastes like," Jinora said then, almost conversationally. "Would you let me try, if I really wanted?"

"Yes," Kai groaned. He would have answered any question she could have asked him right then like that.

"I don't know if I could fit it in my mouth, though," she continued. "You feel so  _big_."

Kai stammered as a hand cupped his sack, thumb stroking the tight clench of his balls. "We - we could still try."

Jinora chuckled. "You're throbbing, Kai," her disembodied voice told him. "It's like I can feel your heartbeat."

He clenched his teeth. "I'm close," he nearly barked. "Jin, I'm -"

And then she was looking over his shoulder again, cheek pressed to cheek. "Go on, for me," she said, tugging hard and insistently on his shaft now, urging him with each eager motion to spill his heavy load. "I want to see you come."

He didn't need any further encouragement. Every muscle in his body locked up in the same instant, and Kai was barely aware that he reached back to grip Jinora's thighs for balance as his hips violently jerked forwards and his stool rocked underneath him. His eyes rolled up into their lids as euphoria crashed over him. Whether it was Jinora's body pressed against him, or her seductive voice coaxing out his orgasm Kai didn't know, but this climax was stronger than anything his own hand had ever been able to produce, washing so thoroughly through him he felt utterly boneless in the aftermath. The only reason he didn't fall over flat on his back was his girlfriend holding him up.

She chuckled in his ear as he opened his eyes again, panting for breath. "Wow. What a mess."

Kai felt heat rising to his cheeks once more as he saw ropes of thick, creamy goo. He always made sure to spend himself into the cup of his own palm. Seeing it splattered across the floor, shot so far out in front of him, left the boy not quite knowing what to say. Jinora filled the silence.

"Well, I did say I wanted to know what you taste like."

Wide-eyed, Kai slowly turned to stare at her. The Councilman's daughter grinned from ear to ear.


	16. Disicipline (ii)

The yelping filtering out into the corridor is difficult to ignore, along with the sharp  _thwap_  that consistently precedes it. In between the two there can be heard the muffled whining of a young female voice and the curt orders of a mature one. Curious then, Tenzin's stride carries him forward to the door of the Avatar's bedroom, which slides quietly open to reveal the source of all the noise.

A teenage girl is bent forward at the waist over the edge of the bed, dark blue, baggy pants dragged down around her knees. The hem of her top, a much lighter shade of blue, has been pulled up towards the small of her back, exposing the ample, round curves of the girl's bottom along with the back of firm, young thighs. It is not so much this alone that gives Tenzin pause as he stands at the threshold of the room, but rather the fact that his wife is standing over Korra, a hand pressed against her back with the other rising high into air. He takes note of the fact that the fingers of this hand are curled tightly around the handle of a short wooden spoon - which without warning slices down through the air and cracks sharply against a plump brown buttock.

"Owwwww!"

The volume of Korra's cry makes him wince and Tenzin quickly turns to shut the door behind him. Its clattering shut draws Pema's attention, catching her arm midway through preparing to deliver another stinging swat to the Avatar's backside. She looks up and favours him with a loving smile.

"Tenzin, dear, I didn't realise -"

"Tenzin help me your wife is crazy!"

Korra whips her head around at the sound of his name, blue eyes filled both with desperate hope and fear in the same instant as they find him. They glisten brightly with tears as she shouts over Pema, moisture tracking down her cheeks and onto her lips. Pema, of course, does not take lightly to the interruption, her expression shifting immediately to that of a stern disciplinarian.

"Be  _quiet_ , girl," the woman says shortly, punctuating her words with the flat of the wooden spoon against Korra's steaming red buns. She howls in pain and squirms wildly on top of the bed, but Pema has both her wrists locked in the grip of a single hand and pinned to her back.

"What is going on here?" Tenzin enquires politely, folding his hands into each other.

"I sought to punish Korra for her rude and disrespectful behaviour as of late, and for the stress she has caused you especially," Pema replies, speaking as though the girl is not whining tearfully in her grasp. Her voice hitches in fear when Pema settles her implement of said punishment against a hotly glowing cheek. "However," the woman continues, "it appears that rather than being chastised, she instead enjoys being spanked. Isn't that so?" Pema asks and begins lightly tapping all over the girl's rump with the wooden spoon.

"No," Korra moans, the side of her face pressed into the bed, but her breathless voice and the unconscious wiggle of her hips tell a different story.

" _Liar_ ," Pema declares, and the spoon strikes tender flesh. "I should expect no less from a Southern girl; they raise you like whores."

"I'm not a wh - ow! Ow! Owww!"

Tenzin watches in fascination as Korra's plump globes ripple with each alternating swat his wife delivers. Her dark skin has taken on a fierce blush, a red tint that seems to bloom outwards across the full swathe of her tush. The girl's howling voice is choked with tears by the time Pema's hand finally comes to rest, Korra moaning incoherently into the bed sheets. The woman sets the spoon against the inside of her left cheek and with applied pressure pulls it away from its neighbour, revealing to her husband a glimpse of an unshaven, teenage mound.

"Proof if there was ever any doubt," Pema comments, nudging the curve of the spoon forwards. "It is a good thing we caught onto this now, dear," she directs at her husband, "before she managed to influence the children with her indecency."

Tenzin merely continues to watch, closely as the wooden utensil pushes against and then splits around itself Korra's labia, slick, glistening lips folding around the spoon as his wife presses its edge between them into the girl's intimate cleft. She shudders at the contact, toes curling as a quiet noise escapes her throat. That sound makes Pema look up, a dark look in her eyes. "You're disgusting," the woman says harshly, retrieving the spoon from between Korra's legs and bringing it up to the girl's face. Her wet eyes cross in order to focus on it. The rounded edge of the utensil is damp with her juices.

"Lick it clean," Pema says.

Korra looks up and meekly shakes her head.

" _Now_ ," Pema demands, "or I will spank you twice as hard for just as long. And I'm sure I'll find you even wetter between the legs, won't I?"

The girl turns her gaze back to the spoon and for a moment hesitates, but - Tenzin notices - it is not disgust that gives Korra pause. When the pink tip of her tongue pokes out between her lips, quivering as it slowly extends forward to taste her own essence and draw it back into her mouth, he sees her eyelashes flutter in a sense of familiarity. Having been quietly stiff for the past five minutes courtesy of the spectacle his wife has been putting on, this, seeing the young Water Tribe girl furtively enjoy the flavour of her own sex, is the final straw.

"What is it, dear?" Pema asks as he steps forward.

"I agree that Korra's actions have been a great and trying test of my patience and goodwill," the man says, reaching down to the front of his robes. "I believe I know just how she can redeem herself."

His wife's eyes dip as Tenzin unties his sash and parts open his robes, exposing a large member that bobs up into the air once he pulls down his undergarments. Almost glowing with virility, and thickly veined underneath the pale skin of Tenzin's manhood, the engorged spongy crown of his shaft rises in salute to the enticing sight of a teenage girl bent over at the waist with her ass and strong thighs on full display. Said girl stares with wide eyes right at Tenzin's crotch, and the look of utter disbelief in those bright, beautiful orbs lends a visible pulse of vigour to his already rigid cock. Pema, as entranced by the man's thick, impressive length as on the night of their marriage, is for several seconds silent as she unconsciously licks her lips. Then she nods and looks up at him.

"How do you want her?" the woman breathes, wrapped up in awe of her husband.

Tenzin considers the young Avatar for a long moment. His calm grey eyes slowly wander up the length of her body, the allure of her submissive posture all the more arousing now that the man's intentions are laid bare, to finally settle on her tear-streaked, incredulous face and full, parted lips.

"I will take her mouth," he decides.


	17. P'Li (i)

The door to the bedchamber was thrown open, and across the threshold into a room decorated with many a trophy of battle strode the warlord. He was a sight to behold, a huge bull of a man thick with muscle. From the neck down to his broad, naked chest and torso the man rippled with strength, and his very presence exuded overwhelming authority. It was this that gave reason for the sole occupant of the room to be kneeling at the foot of a giant, four poster bed lavished with royal purple sheets and hangings.

P'Li was her name, tall even when on her knees. Her slim hands were bound at her stomach with a thick leather belt that at the merest turn of the wrists bit into her skin. The golden buckle was heavy and cold, but against the rump of a disobedient young woman who forgot her place it was a hot brand of ferocious pain. P'Li swallowed her pride as the warlord approached her; that was a lesson she had long since learned and would do anything to avoid repeating. Even if that meant serving as a harlot for the man who owned her life.

The warlord stood before her now, breeches tugged down to just above his knees. A dark, plum-sized cock crown hung almost as low. Once upon a time, P'Li gazed upon the man's heavy length with stark fear in her eyes. Now, she had merely learned how to hide it. The warlord possessed a mighty member, a rod of masculine meat that drooped down between the thighs when released from the tight constraints of his undergarments. As if cut from the same impressive bulk of the man's powerfully sculpted body, his penile flesh was akin to the muscle of his forearms, thickest around the middle before thinning every so slightly as the root disappeared into a bushy mass of pubic curls. But to P'Li that detail was of no comfort, for the girth of the warlord made even her muscled arms look weak.

She knew what to do as his steely grey eyes bored down on her from above, a perpetual shadow of ruthlessness lingering at their dark depths. P'Li knew his penchant for cruelty and wished for nothing more so desperately than not to stir his hand against her. So even though it shamed her, even though her stomach roiled as she bent her head in towards the freakishly large slab of dickmeat, she did it.

P'Li's nostrils pinched together as she tried to catch the slowly swelling cock crown on the edge of her tongue. The warlord stank of sweat and accumulated filth, cooped up in the unpleasantly hot confines of undergarments for a long, hard day spent laying waste to yet another village that thought itself out of his reach. He had set his men upon the innocent, to pillage the valuable and burn the rest - including the bodies of wives and daughters once each and every one of their holes had been plowed useless by an endless horde of soldiers and mercenaries maddened by bloodlust. The warlord, however, would not partake of such spoils; instead, he kept his member unsullied by the loosened cunts of common whores for the sake of an uncommon one.

P'Li's voice had once been rich and full, a soft yet strong note that dripped like honey into the ear of all who heard it. Now it was a hoarse rasp, coarse to the hearing of others and herself. P'Li's throat was made use of daily, in rough, abusive fashion by the man who stood before her now, the warlord whose engorged cockhead she used to struggle to wrap her thin lips around. Masculine heat flooded into her mouth as she worked it around him, flattening her tongue with a small hitch in her throat as she nudged her head forward onto his length. And there was so much more for her to take in. P'Li's amber eyes, hopelessly dim, titled upwards to follow the seemingly distant curve of the warlord's obscenely meaty shaft, her back submissively curved under the man's encompassing shadow.

He began to thicken in her mouth as the young woman pulled her lips wider still, forcing her jaw open far beyond the point of comfort. An ominous crack reverberated in her ear drum and P'Li's gaze began to well up with moisture as she worked to spit herself upon the warlord's member. His growing erection only made matters worse, stretching her lips painfully tight while forcing P-Li to rise along with it, correcting for the time being the severe arch in her spine. A fluid dollop of pre-cum leaked out onto her tongue as the stiffening of hefty masculine flesh pressed a fat, plum of a cock crown towards the back of her mouth. Salty in flavour, P-Li's throat instinctively clenched in thirst, but it would be a long while before she had anything to drink but the nauseatingly thick goo coming to a slow boil in the warlord's hairy sack.

Even as the thought passed through her mind, the man reached down, grasping her bound wrists in a large, calloused paw. P-Li knew what to do when he lifted her hands. Heavy balls rich with the potent seed that had bred countless bastard children, hung in the shadow of the warlord's fat, foot-long cockshaft, the leathery skin of his sack sitting hotly in the cup of P-Li's palms. She preferred not to think of the days of sweat encrusted into the flesh of the man's scrotum as she fondled it, carefully rolling the contents of the weighty pouch between her fingers. Meanwhile, the warlord's were now perched atop her head and she knew exactly where his interest lay.

Her hair was braided into a tail, usually, but for him she had to wear it loose. Thick digits roughly tangled themselves into P'Li's black, silky locks, so long that they fell almost to the small of her back, and formed a tight fist at the back of her head. Now, with a good grip and the young woman held firmly in place, the warlord began exercising his complete and utter dominance over her.

P'Li spluttered out a gasp as the man jerked her head forward, ramming a good inch or two of his elephant-rhino cock past her lips. Her eyes were pulled just as wide as the fat crown, bloomed to full size with a rush of hot blood, squeezed down towards her tonsils, so thick and heavy it flattened the back of her tongue beneath it. Her throat pulsed, straining with a barely suppressed coughing fit as P'Li rocked her head from side to side on the warlord's shaft, impaling her mouth with dickmeat so thick it scraped against her teeth. Her hands dropped away from his hairy, bloated sack - but not to try and push the man back as his hips gave sharp, stunted jerks in towards her face. No; she would never dare. Instead, P'Li brought them up to her mouth, working her fingers in behind her lower row of teeth and pulling down with all her might.

Her mouth opened further still by the merest degree and an ache burned through her jaw in the process. The warlord's second mighty paw suddenly descended - but not to strike her, as she feared when she visibly flinched - and wrapped itself under her chin. P'Li had barely drawn breath to steady herself before the man gave a brutal, stabbing thrust. The young woman's eyes bulged out of her head as, with a fierce grunt, the warlord crammed himself into her throat.


	18. Suyin (i)

Kuvira had crafted for her once surrogate mother a very special prison. Drugged into unconsciousness the night she and her sons were captured, Suyin awoke to find herself trapped in a box. But it was far from any ordinary box.

Her arms and legs disappearing into the container, Suyin was locked in an awkward position that made her look like she was trying to walk on all fours like a dog. Such a pose, of course, lifted her trim, curvy hips high into the air, presenting like an offering the lush, toned, round bottom of a Beifong, a trait each woman in the family since Toph developed as they came of age. And such a pose also tilted Suyin's body forward, pressing the small pink nubs capping her modest breasts into the cold platinum encasing her. That was when the woman realised she was stark naked. And not alone.

Her shriek of affront was met with raucous, masculine laughter that filled the tent, and then a sharp female voice cut through the noise. Kuvira. "You will be serving my forces from now on," she casually told Suyin, from where she came to stand forcing the older woman to strain her eyes upwards to glare at her. "I am certain they will relish the opportunity to relieve some stress." And before Suyin could say a word, before she could spit out the most vile curse waiting at the tip of her tongue, she began to roll.

Wheels in severe need of oiling squealed as Suyin was shunted forward towards the flaps of the tent, her container rattling around her trapped body. She squinted against the harsh light of a brand new day, feeling at once the uncomfortable prickle of heat across her back as she turned her face away from the sun. And then she heard Kuvira speak again.

" _Come, my loyal followers, come and vent your frustrations and grievances upon Zaofu's matriarch, who has for this purpose so kindly offered her body!_ "

And Suyin gasped, staring with wide, disbelieving eyes as men emerged from every last corner of the camp, crunching the dirt and stones beneath polished boots as their leader summoned them. They wore grins, and sneers, and some hungry, frightening looks that made Suyin instinctively shrink away. But there was nowhere to go. The brakes had been thrown on her wheels; she couldn't even roll an inch or two in any direction, pointless as it would otherwise have been.

"Enjoy yourself, Su," Kuvira said, smirking down at her, "while I go decide just how I would like to tear down the walls of your precious city."

"Kuvira!" Suyin cried after her as the woman strode away. Her eyes just as quickly turned to the man approaching her with a hand reaching for his belt, levelling her most fearsome snarl at him. "You wouldn't dare," she told him in a fierce, smoking voice. "You wouldn't da-mmmnppphh!"

Stuffing himself inside her mouth with one claiming thrust, the man silenced her - but only for a moment, as Suyin screamed onto his cock as another jammed itself unceremoniously into her pussy. They sawed in and out of her, both men, impaling the lithe, slim body of the mature Beifong with relentless rhythm. Fat cocks slid between both set of lips, skewering into the moist warmth of Suyin's throat and cunt. Masculine grunts punctuated the driving of powerful hips, shunting the woman's face into the prickly depths of thick, untamed pubic curls rank with the musk of an unwashed man, and when he came with the full length of his meatpole wedged into the tight clench of her gullet he held her forcefully by her wavy, silvery locks against his crotch, burying her pinched nostrils in wiry black hair and smothering Suyin with the smell clinging to each sweat-damp curl.

No sooner did he step away was the man replaced, with a cock even larger and more intimidating that speared impatiently between her panting lips. Two massive hands wrapped around her head, pulling at her grey roots as the man began to boorishly fuck Suyin's face, ramming his cock into her tonsils and causing the woman to buck and spasm bodily as she violently gagged. Copious strings of saliva flew from her mouth, spraying her lips with globs of spittle that soaked into the thickly veined man-flesh sliding through them. Her neck bulged outwards as the crown of his rod punched into her throat, whose muscles desperately convulsed and inadvertently worked to begin milking him for a thick, creamy helping. Drool splatted underneath Suyin's chin onto her box as the man retrieved himself from her whorish mouth, drawing out an obscene length glazed with throat-juice.

Meanwhile, a third load was being dumped into the cleanly shaven snatch of the married woman. Heaving, sweaty balls smacked against the hooded nub of Suyin's tiny clit, eliciting a muffled cry from her meat-stuffed throat as her body gave an involuntary jerk of unwanted pleasure. Cum dribbled out from between her steadily loosening cunt-lips, dripping down slowly into the sticky white puddle forming in the dirt underneath her ass.

She hung out over the back of the container like a common slut bent over a crate in an alleyway, the delicious curves of her rear on full display, and they would be full with dickmeat soon enough as a flagging, satisfied mercenary stepped away and another eager customer stepped in behind her. He shoved himself into the soaking wet embrace of her hole, burying his cock to the hilt in hot Beifong pussy. She bounced forward as the length of his rod drove into her, and Suyin was already so packed with cum that she sloshed juicily with each pounding thrust, noisily sucking on the fuckpole boring into her cunt. It left her empty just as suddenly as it had filled her, and as Suyin spluttered around the dick reaming her mouth she felt something press thickly between the soft yet firm cheeks of her ass.

Suyin tried to plea as the man's cock slid up and down the length of her crack, smearing the mingled cum and cream of her own twat over her tense rosebud. However, just then, the man pounding her face climaxed with an impressive roar and sprayed the narrow passage of her throat with an impossible volume of spunk. Her unintelligible whine turned into a desperate effort to swallow the contents of a hefty, swinging ballsack as it pumped what must have been days' worth of hot cum into her stomach.

At the same time, the man behind her was in position and pushing hard against the tight ring of her ass hole. Every inch of her body seized up as the engorged cock crown pressed into the pink, wrinkled star that not even her husband had had the pleasure of introducing himself to, stretching open her virgin hole wider and wider still until at last, with a determined wrench of the man's hips, it popped inside.

Suyin's scream was heard across the camp. Kuvira barely looked up from her maps of the vast metal city she intended on conquering as it filtered into her tent. Meanwhile, Baatar, who stood at her side poring over the detailed sheets, shifted his thighs for what must have been the seventh time in the space of an hour. It was accompanied with a quiet clearing of the throat, and an adjustment of his spectacles as sweat dripped from the young man's brow onto the bridge of his nose. Kuvira, finally, let herself smirk.

"Bataar, are you well?"

He glanced quickly across at her. "I'm - I'm fine, Kuvira. Completely fine."

"The look on your face does not convince me."

"I assure you I am well, just a little...warm, is all."

"I see," she replied, arching a thickly lined brow. "Would you, perhaps, like to give your mother a visit, Baatar? I'm sure it's hard for you," she said with a not-so-furtive glance below his belt. "Knowing that she is our prisoner, I mean."

"I would, um, appreciate the opportunity," he answered, shifting his legs against the edge of the desk once again.

Kuvira offered him a small, growing smile, her cool green eyes shimmering with amusement.

"Run along then," she said lightly. "I dare say she may very well be quite pleased to see you."


	19. Katara

Just over ten years after the passing of Aang, Tenzin received an urgent message from his mother. A restless, punishingly swift journey to the South Pole on Oogi's back later, the master airbender arrived at the doorstep of the home Katara adopted in the permanent absence of her husband; an abode carved out of ice on the edge of the Tribal village. Tenzin burst through the door to be greeted with an empty room, the soft crackle of lonely flames burning in the fireplace.

"Mother?" he called. "I came as quickly as I could."

"Those words don't bring much comfort to a woman…"

Tenzin turned at the familiar sound of her voice, and then felt the skin around his eyes pull taut as Katara emerged from a doorway just ahead of him.

His mother, a mature, septuagenarian woman, was scandalously dressed. And not just for the weather. The lingerie was of the deepest blues, a thin, silky gown spilling open at her throat to frame the shape of large, satin-cupped breasts. Tenzin was lost in silent awe, only managing to find his voice when Katara fluffed her forever long, silver-grey locks.

"Mother...Mother, why are you dressed like that?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Perhaps not, for Tenzin had no reply. Only wide eyes and a loose jaw as he continued to stare. So Katara continued.

"I miss the intimate touch of another human being," she said. "A man, who would hold me close, touch me softly, and then fill me with his -"

Tenzin blanched. "Mother!"

She smirked. "Don't be coy. Even if it has been many, long years."

"Those times are past," he replied, swallowing.

"Oh, don't be like that," Katara said, pouting. "Your father was away so often. Your brother was always off trying to turn the island inside out at every opportunity, and your sister? Well, she preferred a man's company. You were the only one who made time for me, Tenzin." She smiled again. "And didn't I always make time for you, whenever, wherever?"

Tenzin swallowed again, and it felt like it took longer for the lump to slide down his throat this time.

"Surely you have other means -"

"What ever could you be implying?" Katara gasped in sharp affront. Though Tenzin knew it was false, he nevertheless could not quite meet his mother's eye.

"Why summon me, when you command the respect of the whole village?"

"And how many of its men would appreciate the shapeliness of a woman my age? Even for the handful that might, I would have to show them how to please me all over again. I have grown impatient in my years, Tenzin," Katara said. "I don't have the will to teach a fourth man my body."

_Aang. Myself..._

"Fourth?" he said, confused. "Don't you mean third?"

"Yes," Katara replied after a long moment. "Yes, of course I did. See? Your mother grows forgetful too," she said, quickly laughing.

"Perhaps we could forget this whole encounter, too…"

"Oh no," she said, and pushed away from the wall. "I have kept myself sane with fingers and Republic City's latest toys for long enough, Tenzin. I need a man, before I lose my mind."

Katara approached him, figure full as her plump hips sashayed from left to right. Her face lined with age and mischief, her eyes rooted him to the spot.

"I need to feel hands on my breasts, a mouth on my thighs, an eager tongue on my freshly shaven pussy - just for you. Just how you always liked it, Tenzin. You remember how hard you were when I first showed it to you, my wet, neatly trimmed pussy? You felt like iron. Like steel. Are you hard for me now, son?"

She stood before him now, his mother, in very close, intimate proximity. A tall man, the top of Katara's head just about brushed his chest, and from there she gazed up at him with a hand pushed deep into his robes. Her eyes were as bright as in the days of her youth, and his, sparkling with a cheeky smile.

"Oh, yes. Oh yes, you are..."

Tenzin had little to say as Katara slowly squatted down in front of him, resting back on almost perilously thin, manageably tall heels. She took his robes with her as she descended, rolling them down his thighs. His length quivered at the light touch of her breath.

"I missed this, so dearly," Katara said, looking up. "Did you, son?"

Tenzin replied with both hands winding into her hair, followed by an engorged rod of cockmeat pushing past his mother's pouted lips.

He took her mouth quickly, while she held onto the trunk of his legs or let her nails trail through the wiry hair on his thighs, humming when he thrust deep, hollowing out her cheeks with suction when precum leaked out onto her tongue, and clamping her mouth over one of the sensitive lumps hidden away in a protective sack when, breathing hard, Tenzin withdrew and took himself in hand. Katara peeked up at him with an eyebrow arched.

"You are as skilled as I remember," he said.

"I remember being able to make you come before you had the sense to pull out," Katara muttered from below, tonguing Tenzin's balls. His masculine scent was intoxicating, and she fell in love with it all over again.

He drew her up to stand again, which Katara was honestly grateful for as her legs were starting to tire. With deep and long reciprocation, he accepted her thankful kiss, and the taste of himself on her lips. Katara took him by the hand afterwards, leading Tenzin to the truest privacy of her home.

"You are more agreeable than I could have hoped," his mother said quietly a few minutes later. "I'd imagined I would have to work much harder to seduce you into my bed. Are you happy, at home?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Don't talk with your mouth full. Didn't I teach you anything, Tenzin?"

His head rose from between her legs, chin glistening wetly. "Yes, mother, I am happy."

Katara lifted her brow again. "Are you sure?"

"As much as I can be with a pregnant wife who more often than not - if always lately - rejects my advances," the man elaborated, his mother having closed her thighs to make him answer. She smiled when he did, however.

"My message was fortunately timed, then."

"Mm-hmm."

Katara rolled her eyes. Not long afterwards, they rolled again, her hands and thighs clamped around her son's head as her voice shivered.

He entered her almost immediately afterwards. Tenzin penetrated his mother in one smooth, swift motion, and suddenly she was full. A habit self-taught so many years ago, Katara bit down on the edge of her hand to stop herself crying out. He took hold her wrist and pulled her arm away. She gripped the bedsheets for dear life instead when he began to move, slowly sliding back and then pushing in inch by thick, satisfying inch, not quite to the hilt. Not yet. Katara would have to make him.

"Son," she breathed as he hovered over her, nibbling at her round, brown nipples as his hips rolled between her legs in controlled rhythm. "Son, let me turn over."

She may have been well into her years, may well have been a woman nearing her own sunset, but that didn't mean Tenzin had to treat her like she was fragile. She needed him to be a man, the same man that had once, without asking permission, bent his mother over the table of the family dining room, lifted her robes and pushed into her without a moment of hesitation.

Katara assumed that position now, propping herself up on her knees in front of her son. Her breasts, stretching with the onset of age, hung low beneath her but were no less appealing to her son's hands. She was so wet between the legs; Katara felt her arousal dribbling down her inner thigh as her hips slowly swayed. "Tenzin," she said, looking back over her shoulder at him. His eyes were clouded over with newly awakened lust. "Take me, like you used to."

He was a magnificent picture of masculinity right then that Katara let her gaze rove over. Broad in the shoulders and chest, and thick and strong in hand as he stroked off to the sight of his mother bent forward in front of him, submissive in her offering. His to do with as he was wont.

Katara shivered in anticipation as his took a firm grip on her hips, electricity spilling across her skin when his fingers squeezed into her flesh. And then cried out "Oh!", as Tenzin lined himself up with her waiting, dripping pussy.

"I don't know if I can hold back," the man said, speaking as the length of him squeezed into Katara's luscious hole.

"It's a little late for doubt, when your cock is wedged inside your mother," she replied, releasing a chuckle that turned into a long moan. "So deep. Oh Tenzin…"

"I remember why you liked this position so much," he said from above her, gyrating his hips in the smallest, teasing motion.

"Because it was your favourite," Katara groaned tightly. "Because you never took me so vigorously as when your sweet mother presented herself to you like a plaything."

Tenzin slammed into her. She didn't even sense him pull back first. All Katara felt was his hips powerfully colliding with her rear, knocking her already weak arms out from underneath her. She yelped as she fell flat on her front, squashing her breasts against the bedding. And then the warmth of her son's toned, slender body covered her, fitting against the curves her own made as she lay submissively beneath him.

"Mother," he said quietly, breath hot against the shell of her ear, "how long did you need me to stay?"

"I..I need you," however, was all Katara could muster in response with Tenzin grinding his length slowly inside her. " _I need you_."

It filled her, the feeling, blooming in her chest and core. She felt...she felt - oh, it was too difficult to name. All Katara knew, when Tenzin wound his fingers into her grey locks, pressing her into the bed as he rolled his hips was that this,  _this_  was what she needed. And him.

"Stay with me," said mother to son, in a voice of whispered yearning.

Tenzin withdrew until the very tip of his crown dwelt nestled between Katara's lips. "I will," he promised sincerely. And then, to a long, soulful scream, he drove in.


	20. Miss Sato (i)

"I'm sorry."

The leather of Asami's driving gloves stretched tight around her hand. A sharp clap rang out when she struck Mako across the face.

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say," she said at length. Her fingers slid up into his hair, where she took a firm grip and turned Mako's face to observe the red imprint colouring his cheek. "How does that saying go again? Actions speak louder than words, don't they, sweetie? So I suggest you get to work."

Mako was on his knees in the middle of his own apartment, eyes downcast as Asami released his hair. She slid her right foot towards him along the threadbare carpet and folded her arms. It took Mako a moment before he began to bend at the waist, loosened black tie pooling onto the floor beneath him as he leaned forward. Eventually, he was bent over in front of Asami, his face hovering a mere inch or so above the pointed toe of her high heels.

"Lick."

A hesitant tongue poked out from between Mako's lips. Asami drew in a breath as it finally made contact and a slim trail of saliva was drawn across the polished black material. She watched him for a minute, tentatively pulling the tip of his tongue around the front of her shoe. Asami's expression remained unchanged as her eyes flicked away from the back of Mako's head to the silver cuffs looped around his wrists, his arms locked behind him.

"Get up," she said, and Mako straightened, gaze turned up to meet hers. Asami let her arms fall loosely to her sides. "What was that, exactly?"

His brow slightly furrowed. "What do you mean?"

She slapped him. Asami propelled her hand upwards with a skillful twist of the hips, so quickly even she practically didn't see it coming. Before Mako knew it he was blinking moisture out of his eyes.

"S-sorry," he said automatically. Asami slapped him again. The crack of leather against Mako's cheek was chillingly sharp.

"What was that, exactly?" she asked again.

"I...I don't know what you me -"

She slapped him.

"I don't -"

She slapped him.

"Wait, please -!"

She slapped him.

"Your shoe!" Mako cried out, leaning back away from Asami as far as he could. "I was licking your shoe!"

She swung her hand up - and let it rest harmlessly against his reddened cheek. Mako nevertheless flinched in response. Asami offered him a small, empty smile as she stroked hot, flushed skin with her thumb.

"Is that what you call it?"

Mako swallowed before answering cautiously. "Y-yes?"

"I call it pathetic," Asami replied plainly. "Your lack of effort is insulting. Stand up."

He did so, pushing himself up with a slight wince onto his feet. Standing in heels, Asami could look him right in the eye as she reached for the buttons of his shirt. She undid each one, yanking Mako's tie from around his collar before undoing the last. And then Asami pulled the garment down, past his shoulders until it was bunched up around his waist. Underneath it, he was bare. Wiry curls of dark hair congregated on his chest, and skin pulled taut over lean muscle glistened with sweat.

"I'll be taking your belt," she told him, reaching down, "you won't be needing it."

"Asami," Mako said, eyeing it, "please. I said I'm sorry."

"Then we'll see, won't we?" she replied. The black leather strap fit neatly into her grip. She tapped it experimentally against her left palm. "Down, Boy."

Mako's throat pulsed as he descended once more to his knees.

"This time," Asami spoke down to him, "you're going to lick the shoe properly. Understand?"

"Yes."

She slapped him. Left hand this time. It left Mako gasping.

"Yes, what?"

"Mistress," he pushed out breathlessly. "Yes, Mistress!"

Asami paused. "Hmm. I don't like that. 'Mistress' makes me feel old." She slapped him, hard. "Do you think I look old, Mako? Is that why you did it?"

"NO!" he yelped when she slowly drew back her hand. "Please tell me what I should call you instead," Mako begged as it began to descend.

Asami thought about it, as she once more cupped his cheek and stroked it with her thumb. "Miss Sato. As my employees would; my subordinates," she replied, pushing her fingers up into his thick, dark hair. "But you are less than them, which is why you are on your knees, and why you are going to eagerly polish my heels with your tongue."

"But before you begin," she spoke, catching Mako with a sharp tug on his hair as he made to bow, "I am going to offer you some encouragement, as any good employer would."

Mako's eyes shifted to the left and grew round as Asami lifted her right arm. The loop that she had made with his belt sagged under the weight of the leather strap.

"Rest your brow on my foot," she said plainly.

"Please, Asa -"

She slapped him. He breathed hard as he turned back to face her, wincing even when she merely readjusted her grip on the belt.

"Miss Sato -"

"Rest your brow. On my foot," she told him. "Or would you rather I dug my heel  _here_ ," Asami wondered aloud, pressing the sole of her shoe between Mako's legs without warning. She made no comment on the rigid length of manhood found there.

Mako was quick to get the message. Nevertheless, he swallowed hard, eyes tilted up in one last moment of supplication before he obeyed her instruction. Bowed forward with the toned muscle of his back on naked display, the man's submissive posture caused Asami to take a second to compose herself.

"I am going to encourage you three times," she told him, her voice commanding. She watched a shiver ripple down the length of Mako's spine, disappearing into the folds of his bunched up shirt. "After each one, you are to tell me exactly what you intend to do."

_Crack!_

Asami whipped the strap across Mako's back suddenly, without any further words to warn him. He cried out and jerked bodily.

"I'm going to lick your shoe!"

"You're going to lick  _whose_  shoe?"

"Miss Sato's," Mako hissed. "I'm going to lick your shoe, Miss Sato."

She smiled. "Good."

_Crack!_

"I'm going to lick your shoe, Miss Sato!"

"Hmm. I'm not convinced," she said. "Let's ensure it's understood what I expect of you, shall we, Mako?"

_CRACK!_

He screamed.

"What was that?" Asami asked pleasantly. "I didn't catch it."

"I'm...going to lick...your shoe," Mako squeezed out amidst heavy panting. Three red marks glowed brightly upon his skin.

"Like a dog?" Asami said, lowering the belt to his back and thoughtfully stroking each one.

"Any way you want me to, Miss Sato!" Mako yelled into the floor as leather teased against his skin.

"That's how I want you to do it," she replied, "like a cheating, lying  _dog_. Understand?"

Mako nodded emphatically. Asami cleared her throat.

"Yes, Miss Sato!"

"Well then. Get to it."


	21. Working Girl (i)

A man stepped into the dark alley. A young woman followed him, walking - well, with something of a waddle.

"My bladder feels like it's gonna burst," she moaned.

"Keep it together, Avatar," the man told her. She hissed at him.

"Damn it, stop saying my name!"

Insistent, Korra was forced by habit to look quickly behind her. These days it felt like she always had an eye glancing over her shoulder, doing her best to keep her identity to herself. She wanted none of the attention that came with it. All she wanted was - but at that moment, Korra groaned, squeezing her legs together.

"Ugh. Why did you even make me drink all that water?"

The man glanced back at her, smiling enigmatically. "Like I said, I'm not going to make you do anything you wouldn't already want to."

"Right..." Korra replied, recalling their conversation in the bar minutes before.

The clever bastard had somehow recognised her despite the drastically new length of her hair and Earth Kingdom get-up, sidling up to Korra as she sat at the counter mulling over the sorry state of her life. He offered her two choices: either he announce to the whole bar who was in its midst, or she come out back with him to earn a little keep. Korra went with the latter. Besides, she wasn't a stranger to selling her goods anymore. A girl had to eat, and pride didn't keep a belly full.

"Here will do," the man decided.

Passage through the narrow alley was made more troublesome by some crates stacked up against the walls. The smell wasn't great and neither was the light. Still, Korra could make out the features of the man as he turned to face her. A few days worth of dark stubble, clothes that had seen the laundry basket at least once, and all his teeth. Korra had serviced worse. He was built larger than her too, but she hadn't been given reason to worry too much for her safety yet. She'd dealt in her share of assholes.

"So," Korra asked, getting right to the point, "what am I good for?"

The man hopped up onto the edge of a crate, pulling up a foot to rest beside him. "Figured I'd see how talented the Avatar's mouth is."

He drawled her name. Korra ground her teeth, biting back the retort. She needed the coin.

"That all?"

"A blowjob's not enough for you?" he replied, smirking.

"I just figured, for some reason, you wanted more," Korra said, pinching her thighs together with a wince.

The man nodded. "You're right. Get your tits out."

She had to take off her pack for that, resting what was practically her life in a bag against the wall. After that, Korra slipped off the shoulder straps of her top and, with a slow, teasing pace, tugged it inch by inch down the generous curve of her chest. The man's eyes were fixed as the top caught briefly on her dark, round nipples. She was used to that intense, hungry stare; Korra had been getting it even before she set foot in Republic City.

She cupped her breasts once they were free, jiggling the heavy mounds up and down. "Like what you see?" Korra asked. The man, of course, hummed appreciatively. "I bet you want to watch me suck on them," she said, rolling a nipple with her thumb and finger.

Korra bent her head forward at the man's swift nod, hair falling into her eyes. The chill in the air contributed some to the stiffness in the large, fleshy nub, but her tongue finished the job, wet flicks and pressure making her tight and hard. She'd always liked teasing herself like this and it was easy to lose herself in the moment. The water sitting heavily in her bladder, however, brought Korra back to reality.

The man laughed when a whine left her throat and Korra rubbed her knees together. "You really need to go, huh?"

"Frankly, I'd appreciate it if we got down to business," she replied tightly. "And business isn't free."

Reaching into his jacket, the man pulled out a fistful of cash. The wad of notes gave Korra pause. It was a lot more than the going rate for a suck and swallow. She eyed it as intensely as he had done her chest. That was a lot of money.

"Pull down your pants."

Korra blinked, and her guard was immediately up. "What?"

"How desperate are you? To pee?" the man clarified when she arched a wary eyebrow.

Korra swore she hadn't heard him properly. "To what?"

He smiled. "I want you to relieve yourself. Right here. While I watch."

"You're putting up a lot for that privilege," Korra said after a long moment.

"Twice the going rate for a suck and swallow," the man replied. "I'll pay for that afterwards."

"After…?"

"You pull down your pants, Avatar."

She prickled with irritation at his stubbornness, but quickly pushed it away. With a quick mental check, Korra realised what the man was offering was just as much as would be charged for the full deal; for her to spread her legs and let him fuck her. And apparently he wanted to skip out on that part. Apparently. Korra eyed him carefully.

"Okay," she said, licking her lips at the thought of what all that cash could do for her Spirits, she was hungry. "But if you try anything funny, I'm going to kick your ass."

The man simply chuckled. "Hey, I'm sure you would."

Stepping forward, Korra lightened his hands of the wad of thin, wrinkled notes, which she stuffed into her pack after winding as string of twine around them. She made sure it was in sight and reach as she straightened again. Korra was unable to help herself from glancing around the side of the crate she stood behind, glimpsing the ignorant (or indifferent) walking past the mouth of the alley. The embarrassment never truly faded away, even after several months working the streets.

When her bladder throbbed, Korra grimaced and reached for her pants, yanking them down to her knees. The air was cold against her thighs and naked sex. She didn't wear panties when she was working anymore; dignity fell to make way for her clients' convenience. She wasn't bare between the legs, however. Her fingers rustled through thick pubic curls. A hum from her current client's throat made Korra look up.

"You like it, huh?"

Her fuzz proved to be a hit with a lot of Earth Kingdom guys. Korra wasn't necessarily sure if they liked their women natural, or they liked it specifically on  _her_ , but either way it meant she only needed to spend minimal time trimming when the bush grew too wild. The man nodded silently, watching as Korra peeled open her labia to expose the vibrant pink of her snatch.

"Squat down," he told her, licking his own lips. His tongue sounded thick and Korra didn't try to hide the lopsided grin that crept up on her mouth. She loved it when lust rendered a guy almost speechless. It was such a power trip, and that it had nothing to do with bending four elements made it that much better - even, in this case, when the man knew exactly who she was.

Korra pulled her pants down to her ankles, then stepped out of the legs. She turned and deposited them on the edge of the crate at her back. The urge to pee was almost overpowering now that her body realised what she was finally letting it do. Korra was practically breathless as she spread her lips with one hand and started to push.

_Psssssssssssh..._

"Ah, ah, ah!"

The sudden bark instantly made Korra squeeze and shut off the waterworks. She looked up quickly - and her eyes grew in surprise. The man had his cock out, and not so much distance separated them that Korra couldn't tell he was stroking an impressive piece of equipment.

"What?" she said then, to his interruption.

"Slowly," the man told her.

Korra sighed, and complied.

Piss dribbled out onto the ground, a stuttering golden trickle dripping with a soft  _plip plip_  into a growing puddle. At first, Korra's only thoughts consisted of 'Thank the Spirits,  _finally_ ', until that began to fade and she realised exactly what she was doing. That was when a wave of hot shame made her cheeks glow.

The man's gaze was intent as Korra squatted low and, out in the open, like a wild animal, relieved herself. The smell of fresh, warm piss filled the alley, and it was not unwelcome there. The puddle underneath her grew until it threatened to stain the soles of her shoes. Korra shifted her foot quickly, but she had chugged what felt like gallons of water at the man's behest and her bladder seemed to be filling even as she emptied it.

He stroked the long, rigid length of his shaft as Korra eventually found herself squatting in her own urine. She grimaced, and told herself to keep thinking about the money. But just underneath the surface was a little voice that moaned at how good it felt, piss freely gushing out of her cunt. Maybe that's why, when the man spoke, Korra found herself with her eyes closed and a hand palming her breast.

"I'm not sure which of us is enjoying this more."

Korra felt her face and neck grow hot. "I'm done," she said shortly, thighs aching as she stood tall. She winced when the puddle practically sloshed as she stepped out of it. "I can't believe you just made me do that."

"I didn't  _make_  you do anything, Avatar," the man replied, smirking. "I just offered you the right incentive."

Feeling dregs dribbling warmly down the inside of her leg, Korra just wanted to get this over with and find herself a shower. Fortunately, the man then spoke on cue.

"Want to earn the rest?" he asked.

Korra's eyes immediately dropped to the man's dick as he gripped the base, without thinking wetting her lips. Her gaze followed his hand as it twisted up the length of the shaft, watching the pre-cum smeared crown disappear into a tight fist. It was a moment before Korra could wrench her attention away, finding a grin spreading across the man's face.

"Fine," she said, retrieving her pack before it was soiled by an expanding puddle of urine. She crossed the alley to his stack of crates. "But if you say my name again, it'll mean trouble. The kind where I make this erection more than a little uncomfortable for you."

"I get it," the man replied. "Wouldn't want to ruin the mood, after all."

"Good," Korra said. She crouched down in front of him, bringing herself eye to eye with a fat, richly engorged cock-crown. "I'm...not sure I can fit all of that in my mouth."

"If you're good enough, you won't have to."

Without another word, Korra parted her lips. She could never say no to a challenge.


	22. Twins (i)

Well, this is not what I was expecting.

The event brought us all from far and wide, to discuss politics. I hate being the oldest of mother's brood (that isn't in prison, at least); I've no choice in accompanying her to these annual gatherings. I find my own little corner to sulk in, pointedly. So everyone will leave me alone. However, my quiet space is invaded in short order. I realise eventually that I do not mind her company.

I am often the butt of my younger brothers' particular jokes, which I find amusing since I know Wei is the one hiding away in the closet. He eyes our sister's boyfriend so very closely; I wonder if mother knows.

I may not be the smoothest charmer, but I've my ways. After flirting with the Northern Water Tribe's princess throughout the evening, she invited me back to her room. Now here I am, sitting on the edge of the bed and watching her peel open her robes. Except that when she does, between her legs hangs something that shouldn't. Her chest is a hard, smooth plane of muscle.

Eska's brother, almost daintily holding his robes open, smirks at me. I'd been tricked.

And I am decidedly okay with that.

Perhaps Desna expects wide, round eyes from me, a look of shock painted across my face. But he's made the same mistake as my brothers: he assumes. How does the saying go, whatever floats your boat? I've never been the picky sort.

Desna's form is almost as shapely as a woman's, slim waist curving smoothly into the slight flare of hips, and then again to grace his thighs. His smirk falters as my eyes blatantly admire his body. When I meet his again, I very slowly lick my lips.

"You realise I'm not my sister, don't you, Huan?" he says as I find my feet.

I move towards him. "How fortunate that I don't care."

The distance between us vanishes. I press close, invading Desna's personal space. A little taller than he, I catch his wrists up in my hands and breathe, "I'm going to take you, as if you were your sister. I'm going to bend you over Eska's bed and let you feel my cock instead."

His eyes flick away from mine, heat rising to his colour is dark cheeks. "You're completely naked beneath this?" I ask, pulling at the sleeve of his robe. Desna nodded. "Off," I tell him quietly. My hands slip down to his waist as the robe pools onto the floor around his feet. He steps out of it, then nervously looks up to meet my gaze.

"And now?"

Desna's breath is light and sweet, lips moist as I lean forward to touch them. His mouth parts under my pressure, and as we kiss I pull his slim body into me. My hands feel the musculature beneath his skin, rising from his lower back up to his shoulders. He's stiff between the legs when a knee parts his thighs. My nails graze his skin, sweeping down the curve of his spine. I can feel his hips beginning to roll, rubbing his cock against my leg. He moans at the friction.

As I enjoy the way Desna's ass moulds itself to my grip, his cheeks small and firm, the door behind him is pushed open. I'm barely aware of it, pulling Desna even closer to me to begin sharing the sinuous movement of his hips. That's when we hear the voice of his sister.

"This is not what I expected."

I peel my lips away from Desna's, retrieving my tongue from his mouth. My eyes capture his as I speak. "What were you expecting?"

Eska slowly approaches us. "You to have fled. My brother to be waiting for me at full mast."

I smirk. "Plans change. I've taken a liking to your brother in your place. I hope you can understand."

"Desna?" the young woman says. He wants to answer but I've ducked low and suckled hard on the flesh of his throat, letting my teeth scrape along his skin. He takes a shuddering breath when I slowly lick the bruised flesh, head tilted back. "I want him, sister," he says at last, and his fingers wind into my hair.

"I will join you," she speaks after a moment, drawing my gaze. "We are twins in anything and everything."

"Then you can help," I reply. "I'm going to teach your brother a lesson, Eska. Undress me."

Her hands are delicate. She strips me in practiced fashion as I lend her one limb at a time. Desna, meanwhile, grinds himself hard against me now. My tongue dips into his mouth as a hand moves to his chest, pinching at his small, dark nipples.

Eska opens her robe and then pulls down my undergarments with careful pace, leaning into me whilst reaching around to free my manhood. Her breasts push against my naked back and she curves her body to match the shape of mine. I can feel the heat of her sex against my ass. The princess cooes in soft surprise at what her hands find, and I grin against her brother's mouth.

"On your knees," I whisper.

Desna complies, descending with a warm touch that grazes down to my legs. He confronts my jutting cock with a gasp, and hungry lips split open to let a tongue tease the weeping tip.

With an embrace from behind, Eska's arms wrap around my body. My hands play through Desna's long, dark locks, combing fingers through his hair and pushing errant strands away from his face. He watches with unblinking eyes as his sister twists her soft hands around my shaft. She stands on tip toes behind me, pressed close as she looks down over my shoulder.

Practically at the same time we say, "Open your mouth, Desna."

I close my eyes and hold my breath. Desna seals his lips around me, clutching onto my thighs as his head sinks forward. Eska hums lustily in my ear as we watch her brother swallow my dick. I draw her around to my side, leaning in to engage a pliant mouth as sweet, soft and eager as Desna's. Her hands fall to both the top of his head and my ass, squeezing a cheek and trailing through dark hair.

Desna's a surprisingly skillful cocksucker, my shaft sufficiently lubed by his mouth. Neither of them know my intentions as I lift his sister's leg, settling it against my hip, so when I turn suddenly, whipping my cock free and shoving straight up into Eska, it's without any warning whatsoever.

Desna moans his disappointment as I begin pumping into his sister. She grips onto my shoulders and groans first in surprise and then wanton delight. He tries to rise up to his feet; I force him back to his knees with a hand in his hair. With my eyes fixed on Eska's, I order him to get behind me.

"Lick my asshole, Desna."

He obeys immediately. The flutter of a wet tongue drives me wild. Pressing his face between my cheeks, Desna attacks the ring of muscle with enthusiasm. His sister yelps as my hips power up into her, holding on for dear life. Desna's tongue lies flat against my hole for long, slow licks before being shaped into a spear and shoved inside. And by that point I can't take any more.

I pull out of Eska and turn to grab her brother, lust a raw, scorching flame within me. "The bed," I growl, after grabbing his face and pulling him up to my mouth. I taste myself, rich and strong, and my voice is coarse afterwards. "Get on the bed,  _now_."

He does, when I shove him, falling back onto his elbows facing me. But that's not what I want. I want his ass. I'm going fuck it hard and fast until he screams into the sodden bedsheets clutched between his teeth. So I turn him over, onto his hands and knees, and then kneel down myself and attack his hole with almost deranged fury. My hands spread his cheeks wide, gripping them hard, and my tongue spears into Desna with relentless force. I crave the taste of him, leavings his puckered ring glistening wet with saliva.

Desna is moaning so loudly, his head bowed forward into the bed. Beside him, Eska sits on her knees, thighs spread so she can reach down to her sex. The princess fingers herself to the sight of me ravishing her brother, mouth open as she draws heavy, panting breaths. She groans in a strong, needy voice when I push a finger deep into Desna's ass, thrusting the digit as I kiss and bite into his cheek.

I'm so hard between the legs now. Every second longer I spend on my knees fucking the boy with finger and tongue is too much. We're both breathing heavily, Desna and I, as I stand to my feet behind him. He looks over his shoulder as I take myself in hand, my shaft long and rigid, eyes worried. I press him flat to the bed with a firm hand at his back, making him spread his thighs and arch his ass into the air. I lick my lips, crazy with lust.

"Please, Huan, be careful with my brother," Eska speaks then, crawling forwards on hands and knees towards us. "We've never tried anything as big as you are before."

I blink. The fog that had settled over me is suddenly pierced, the young woman's voice calming my single-mindedness. There's sincerity in Eska's voice and a genuine care for her brother's well-being. I'm still hungry with lust for him, for the tight warmth of his hole around my cock, but at least now I'd leave him alive and in one piece afterwards.

Nodding, I look down at Desna. "Just tell me to stop if it's too much." He nods himself, swallows. I quietly hope however, as I begin nudging forward, that he won't say a word.


	23. Twins (ii)

Eska leans over her brother, delicately stroking his lower back. She kisses him when he whimpers, sharply, reaching underneath Desna to slowly twirl her hand around his engorged cockhead. I ease my own into him, holding my breath at how tightly his hole clenches around me. "Relax," his sister urges, stroking the length of his shaft. I hold patiently still, letting him regain his composure.

The prince nods when he's ready. I grip his hips and push forward. He winces again, teeth clenched, but I'm already sinking deep to the hilt inside him. And he feels wonderful. He's a captivating sight , too, lying there pressed into the bed with his long hair strewn around his shoulders and hands curling into the bedsheets, submissive and obedient with a long, hard pole wedged between his firm brown cheeks. Eska drapes herself over him, only adding to the picture, and a deviant smile finds its place on her lips as I slowly draw back, reclaiming inch after inch of stiff, glistening cockmeat. And then I shove it all back in.

Desna screams. The pace does not take long to build, until at last I'm thrusting hard enough to hear the clap of flesh between us. And after that point I am truly fucking him. Pain and pleasure fuels Desna's cries, an added spark to the already hotly burning flame at my core. And when Eska begins to masturbate furiously beside him, her eyes locked onto mine, my hips take me for a truly wild ride.

To the tune of loud, whining moans, Desna's ass takes the full brunt of my lust. I bottom out over and over inside him, railing his flexing asshole, lost in the intensity of his sister's gaze as she flays her sopping wet pussy with a staunch pair of fingers. My nails dig into Desna's hips when my orgasm suddenly floods through me. I throw myself forward, driving every last inch of dick into him and unleashing my load. His cry is almost indistinguishable from my own, back arching as his hole runs thick with warm cream. And beside him, Eska lifted her face to the ceiling and screamed her pleasure.

I pull out, gasping heavily for breath. Desna sags into the bed. The sheets are scrunched up into his fists, his body trembling. He lies naked before me, thoroughly used as my cum leaks in fat rivulets from his ass, and is so undeniably hot that my shaft twinges with a momentarily uncomfortable ache. I release his hips and take a step backward, admiring his shapely rear and smiling at the weakness in his knees. It's only as my gaze dips between his legs I realise, despite his cry, that Desna has not come - at least not in any way I can see. His cock stands still at full mast. I stare at it, utterly confused. Eska's voice just about pulls my eyes away.

"My brother has mastered the art of multiple orgasms, Huan," she tells me."I trained him diligently. He can remain hard for quite some time."

I look up. There's a rich sheen of sweat to the young woman's skin, making it glisten under the light of the room. The sheets are sodden between her legs, soaked wet. As I watch, she moves a hand to Desna's shoulder, the prince beginning to recover his breath. "Do you still want him?" she asks, as though I am not there. Desna pushes himself up onto his forearms and looks over his shoulder at me. "Yes," he replies, without a moment's hesitation, and in his normally dull, apathetic gaze I see stirring the bright spark of fierce lust.

The prince and Eska rise as one to their feet, almost seeming to glide over to me. I'm still somewhat dumbfounded as Desna's eyes lock onto mine, blue and appraising. And then he murmurs casually.

"Pleasure me, sister."

Eska moves around her brother and drops obediently to her knees between the two of us. Her attention is reserved only for Desna's cock however, which stand tall and proud, slowly leaking precum. Her tongue presses over his slit and proceeds to lap it up. His sister soon slurping noisily between his legs, the prince then reaches for my cheek and draws me forward. I kiss him again; the feel and taste of his lips are the same, but there is something decidedly different at work. His tongue pushes hard into my mouth as I drop a hand and feel blindly for Eska's head, upon finding it losing my fingers in her soft, long locks. I give her little nudges of encouragement as she eagerly coats her brother's meat in saliva. But I wonder, at the same time, where things are progressing to next. My own cock is flaccid in recovery.

I find out soon enough. Desna parts wetly from my lips and Eska stands to her feet at his request. She places herself at her brother's side, curving an arm around his shoulders whilst her hand slowly strokes his slick shaft. All eyes are on me. "I'd like to reciprocate your earlier attentions," Desna tells me then, straight faced and monotone, but with smouldering eyes. "Now, lie down on the bed."

I admit, I do hesitate a little, but in the moment that he takes charge of me, the prince is achingly gorgeous. And so is his cock. To be truthful, I've always wondered what it would feel like to be the one penetrated. So, with a small swallow and nod, I obey him.

"Face up," Desna clarifies, after my ass is presented to him. I move to lie on my back, arms to the side. The siblings grab an ankle each and pull me towards the edge of the bed. I'm told to lift my legs and hold them high. Seconds later, I feel their warm breath on my asshole. I can feel the ring of muscle puckering up in anticipation. "Beautiful," Eska murmurs, and her brother hums his agreement. Then they both attack it with their tongues.

I'm groaning in no time at all as the pair of mouths ravish me, licking, kissing and probing into the tight, wrinkled hole. They are quite insistent. Desna encourages me to relax, stroking the back of my thigh. It takes a few deep breaths, but I eventually comply and melt into the feelings of pleasure sweeping up from my extremity. But, at the back of my mind, I'm growing increasingly aware of the prince's inevitable endgame.

Desna displays impatience as the siblings soften me up with their mouths. Two fingers nuzzles against me, and I gasp when they pop through the resistance of my hole, moving immediately to spread and loosen me up. They work it for seemingly endless minutes, leaving my shaft tall, rigid and dribbling freely. I turn my hazy gaze from the ceiling as the twins rise to their feet. Eska climbs back onto the bed beside me, while her brother takes himself in hand. His hungry eyes are fixed on my ass, on the tight shining hole between my cheeks. I swallow, hard, and instinctively clench. Eska puts her hands to my shoulder and kisses me, deeply.

"Huan, relax," she whispers.

Desna works his way slowly into me. I clench my teeth at almost every inch along the journey, Desna pulling back and then pushing forward, until his hard length is buried fully inside me. I can  _feel_  him. He's so  _hot,_  and I'm so  _full_. I can feel the pressure against my stomach.

"Oh  _Spirits_."

The pain and discomfort gradually begin to subside, and Desna's cock filling me up starts to feel damn good. He looks up to meet my eyes and I nod almost without being aware of it. Which is when he starts to move and I groan so loudly in response. Beside my, Eska smirks.

Thick meat slides into my ass and I  _love_  it. Desna moves slow, but his thrusts are long and deep, driven by fluidly rolling hips. My legs ache, being held in the same position for so long, but the prince hasn't told me I can put them down yet. He reaches between my thighs to hold my hips, using me as leverage to pierce his dick further into me. Eska, meanwhile, the devious girl, moves as I clearly grow more comfortable with anal penetration. She cocks her leg over my chest and there begins playing with her pussy in front of my face. The smell of her hot, dripping sex is  _incredible_ , utterly intoxicating as my length throbs and Desna's pushes harder into me. I groan incoherently at his first real thrust; his patience is finally undone.

"URGH!"

Things quickly begin to blur. Eska is rolling her curvy hips, her pussy in tantalising reach of my mouth. I can't for the life of me figure out why she is denying me its taste. My tongue jumps forward to sink between her dark, glistening lips. I want her pussy in my face, her juices dribbling down my chin. "Give - ugh - it -  _shit -_ to me!" I beg, as Desna begins  _railing_  me. "I want - oh,  _fuck! -_ to eat you ou- _mmph_ _!_ "

Eska promptly sits on my face. I'm in heaven. Her brother's cock pumping liberally into my backdoor only spurs on my efforts as I lose my tongue between the princess's sopping wet lips. I thrust just as deeply, drunk on her flavour and heady aroma. I want more even as I get it. She grinds herself onto me, moaning for herself. Between my legs, Desna is a panting, sweating blur. I'm not going to be able to walk for a while after this. He takes my ankles, spreads my legs into a wide 'V', and fucks me  _raw_.

I'm moaning so desperately into his sister's pussy. Her hand on my head forces my face against her crotch. Pressure is building in my stomach and I'm throbbing something fierce. The wave preparing to crash over me feels like it'll hit like a brick wall, and then -

" **FUCK!** "

It comes, as Desna thrusts wildly into my ass. My cock positively erupts and I howl into Eska's cunt, shuddering beneath her. Her brother's orgasms arrives in short order and he pulls out just in time to fist himself in both hands, pumping twice - and splattering a rich, heavy load of cream all over my stomach. His cum is hot and sticky on my skin. Mine plasters his sister's back. Hers fills my mouth, rushing down my throat as she at last orgasms with womanly ferocity. It's too much to swallow, the smell suffocatingly heady, but as it all steals my consciousness away in a fleeting glimpse of the darkness behind my eyelids, I'm wearing the silliest of grins.

Wei is going to be  _so_  jealous.


	24. Raiko

"I'd advise that you give my proposal some serious thought," the man said, setting his fingertips together beneath his chin. The President tried to do so - really, he tried. But it was difficult to think with his wife whimpering and begging over there in the corner.

"Wait, please. Wai-mmmpfhh!"

That was the sound of his dear, cherished Buttercup being stuffed full like a chicken-pig. Except it wasn't a shining red apple that stretched her jaw wide but the longer, much thicker than average shaft of a tall, muscle bound man of the Water Tribe.

The snap of fingers brought his eyes back to the finely attired gentleman sitting in front of him.

"President Raiko, please," Varrick said. "I require your full attention for this matter!"

"You're despicable," Raiko retorted, struggling to rise up out of his seat to no avail. He was bound tightly to the otherwise plush, comfortable chair, a captive in his own private box above the probending arena.

"What?" Varrick said, apparently affronted. "A man can't ask a question?"

"You know what I mean," Raiko snarled. "Buttercup..."

"Oh! No, that's too big!  _Uuungh!_ "

The President's wife was down on her knees, spit on a pair of glistening stallion cocks. Her dazzling evening dress was bunched up in large, dark hands and her elegant hairdo wound around thick fingers. A pile of wood underneath her limp, jolting-back-and-forth body now would be all that was needed to complete the image. Raiko covered his eyes and wept. Nuktuk, prancing about on the giant screen held aloft in the middle of the arena, cheered with inappropriate timing.

"Come now, my good man, I would hear your decision," Varrick spoke with a touch of impatience. "I have laid out all my cards on the table. Look."

Raiko did look, and indeed Varrick's deck of cards were spread out on the low table between them. "I can't," he moaned, shaking his head.

"You can't what?"

"I can't."

"As you said already, but  _what?_ "

" _I can't!_ "

"Mr. President," Varrick huffed, "even a man of such eccentric ingenuity as myself has little fondness for riddles."

"I can't," Raiko repeated, "not while my beloved Buttercup..."

...was whining and yelping, turned over onto her back with the hulking shape of Varrick's lackey nestled between her open thighs, the roll of powerful hips pummelling a well-matured cunt into submission. And there were two others in wait, stroking members so long and heavy they drooped under their own weight.

"There is the possible outbreak of war between the North and South on the horizon," Varrick said incredulously. "Get your priorities in order, man!"

Meanwhile, his lackeys had figured out  _their_  order. Buttercup was the center of attention, squashed between the hard, oppressive bodies of not two but all three men. Rivulets of perspiration trailed down the contoured planes of muscular chests she was pressed up against from all directions. Tears streaked down the cheeks of the President as he watched another man's tongue force its way into his wife's open, panting mouth.

"I will discuss nothing," he squeezed out from behind clenched teeth, "I will agree to nothing until you untie me and call off your men from violating my poor Buttercup!"

Varrick stared at him for a long moment, in which behind him Nuktuk could be heard declaring his undying love - yet again - for a freshly rescued Ginger. "Violating?!" he cried in outburst. "Now see here, Raiko, such slander upon my good name and character will not do!"

"Then call them off!"

"Your wife is the one who called them  _on_."

Raiko blinked. "What?"

Varrick clapped a hand over his eyes and exasperatedly gestured towards the noisy corner of the private box. "My man, look and  _listen_."

"Oh yes. Oh wow! You boys -  _ummm!_ "

The President stared in utter, complete, disabling disbelief, eyes wide behind rimmed spectacles that were slowly slipping down the bridge of his nose. Varrick's men were on their feet and Buttercup had been swept off of hers. She was the mature, pale-skinned filling in a sandwich of dark, bulging muscles slick with sweat, double stuffed with long dickmeat that pistoned in and out of her to the tune of skin slapping wetly against skin. Mascara ran down her cheeks in blotches, spit glistening on the shaft of the third man who grabbed one of the hands Buttercup had wrapped around the shoulders of the other and had her pump his length with a closed fist.

"Oh," the woman cried out, bouncing so high on deep, surging thrusts that Raiko could glimpse every inch of cock sink back into her holes afterwards, "you boys really know how to treat a lady!"

"Bu-Bu-Buttercup...?" the man weakly stammered, and just like that his voice was as broken as his resolve.

"And what is this nonsense about tying you up," Varrick exclaimed. "I think, President Raiko, that you've a severe case of short term memory!"

"What...what is that supposed to mean?"

"My good man, I am merely partaking in the friendly conversation to which you agreed to host! My security team, who are with me at all times to guard my body and genius mind from the unscrupulous acts of competing businessmen? Of course I did not set them on your wife. And you're  _not_ tied to your chair. What kind of monster do you think I am?"

"But...but then Buttercup..."

"She took them over to that corner of the room out of the way so we could discuss the tensions between the North and Southern Water Tribes," Varrick recounted. "I assumed you were a-okay with this arrangement as you made no verbal complaint when your wife began pulling off their clothes. And I'm certainly no wet blanket! So may we kindly get back to the matter at hand: my proposal? I hope you recall the details. I tossed my notes over the balcony in a grand display of trademark spontaneity."

And they floated idly in the water surrounding the play field below.

Raiko wasn't listening, however - and he hadn't been listening earlier either. The shattered husband was too busy hammering the proverbial nail further into his own heart, watching his beloved Buttercup jerk off three enviably equipped men with both her hands and some creative use of her mouth. He closed his eyes upon hearing the first telling groan, but it wasn't enough. He lifted his hands and tried gouging them out. Unfortunately, his spectacles were in the way.

"In retrospect," Varrick mused, "perhaps I should have stationed my security outside? You're awfully distracted."

"My wife..." Raiko moaned helplessly, as she moaned hungrily.

"Hmm. Indeed, this was a bad idea," Varrick said, rising to his feet. "We should talk outside. You know what they say about Water Tribe men, always up for another round. Ha ha!" the man chortled. "Get it? Always 'up'?"

The President began sobbing.

Varrick blanched. "Oh. Right. Sorry."

But no apology could erase the sight of Buttercup Raiko, after several years of unfulfilled marriage, tossing aside her stained, crumpled up evening dress and baring her body with a lusty smile on her face. Nor the memory of watching those hungry, curved lips stretch wide around a thick, Water Tribe cock. So perhaps, several months afterwards, it was no surprise that General Iroh received certain orders from the President's office. He had taken into account Varrick's proposal. Sort of. Two vast, armed-to-the-teeth fleets arrived at the poles some weeks later. The Water Tribes got the war they'd been asking for.

Hell hath no fury like a man cucked.


	25. Huan

"I have a gift for you, General," Kuvira said, striding through the flaps of his tent, "a reward for your continued service and loyalty to me."

The broad-shouldered man rose from behind his desk the moment she entered. "It will be my pleasure to accept it, Great Uniter."

The woman folded her hands behind her back in similar fashion to him, a light smirk on her lips as she spoke. "I'm sure it will."

With a sharp snap of her fingers the flaps behind Kuvira were lifted once more, though this time a procession walked through into the tent. The General slightly arched a thick eyebrow at the sight of Huan Beifong standing between two armed guards, a long, flowing cloak shrouding his body completely from the neck down in nondescript green silk. The eyes of the Great Uniter were keen upon him as the guards brought the second eldest son of the Beifong brood to stand before the General's desk. The corners of the young man's mouth were tugged downward and for once his gaze was not dull with apathy. In fact, Huan seemed to find it difficult to hold the General's eyes, when before defiance had ruled him.

Curious, the man turned to his superior. "If I may ask, Great Uniter, the nature of this reward?"

Kuvira smiled. "Disrobe him."

Huan's guards moved as instructed, each bringing their hands up to the collar of the silken robe adorning him. Slowly, they began to peel it back. The man's brow rose as the thin material slipped down the curve of Huan's shoulders, unveiling smooth tan skin. Moments later and the General was forced to clear his throat when his eyes fell with the robe, now pooled onto the floor at the young man's feet. He could not afford a lack of decorum, not even when...even when...

"Do not mind me, General," Kuvira told him. "I expect you to admire, and enjoy, my gift to you."

The man inclined his head. "I understand."

"I trust it is to your liking."

Granted her permission, the General licked his lips as his eyes roved over Huan. "He is."

Kuvira's mouth curved to the side. "Then perhaps you will think to share, once you have satisfied yourself."

He nodded and with merely a gesture Kuvira summoned the guards at Huan's side to leave with her as she departed from the tent. The General's full attention fell onto the young man afterwards as he stepped around the desk. In Kuvira's absence, his face openly expressed his hunger. A grin quickly formed behind his trimmed beard as he stood in front of Huan and let appreciative eyes slowly take in the young man's exposed form.

Save for a tight, black thong, Huan was entirely stripped bare. Lightly bronzed skin glistened with a sheen of perfumed oil, the young man's body so slight and supple. His eyes still could not meet the General's as he stepped in close, lifting one great paw of a hand to comb his fingers through richly soft hair. By mere touch, the man could tell Huan's lengthy locks had been patiently brushed until they shone with healthy cleanliness, whispering against his skin like the silken robe at his feet. The General glanced down between Huan's thighs, noting the apparent lack of bulge underneath the narrow strip of clinging leather.

"Tuck you away and anyone would think you're a girl."

Huan didn't reply, but his cheeks were dashed with colour. The General smirked.

"Did we suppress your tongue along with your 'individuality', hmm?"

The man barked his laughter when, after reaching around and clapping his hand to the young man's ass, Huan flinched.

"You've got some meat here, haven't you, boy?" the General growled, pressing thick fingers into Huan's flesh. "I look forward to fucking it. But first..." The weight of the man's strength bore down on his shoulders and Huan was forced to his knees. "Let's put your mouth to good use, shall we?"

Huan's long, perfectly straight locks were soon a dishevelled pile atop his head, gripped firmly in the General's fist. Face pressed up against the man's breeches, the wet  _gluck gluck_  of an impressive dick pumping between Huan's lips filled the room. It was with a lazy sneer that the General wrapped his left hand underneath the young man's chin and roughly jerked him forward onto the full length of his pole. Huan's eyes flared wide. His hands were at his thighs, fingers curling when the General effortlessly overpowered his attempts to push him away. His whole body shook with a series of harsh, spluttering chokes when the man shunted forward and ground his thick pubic mound against the boy's face, sinking and curving his hips to lock the fat meat of his cock deep in Huan's flexing throat. Dragged back into position when he tried to bend away, Huan splattered the floor with globs of spit as the General pulled down on his jaw and ruthlessly began fucking his gullet.

A deep chuckle reverberated through Huan's chest as his mouth was finally unplugged. "That was a good first effort," the General said with mocking pride as Huan breathed like a wounded animal, "but don't worry. You'll have plenty opportunities to improve your technique. Now..."

Huan coughed, the taste of unwashed cock thick on his tongue. "My mother..." he gasped, glaring up at the man with hot, forced tears creeping down his cheeks, "when she finds you...she'll tear you apart!"

The General only blinked in the wake of the Huan's sudden outburst. Then he smirked. Threading his fingers into the young man's hair, the General forcibly tilted Huan's face upwards, exposing the curve of his throat. "Only a boy cries out for his mother," he sneered, before staining the Beifong's cheek with his spit. Huan jerked backwards, only to cry out when the General's fist tugged at his roots. The man clapped a hand over his mouth, smearing his mark of humiliation over the boy's face.

The desk rattled moments later as Huan was thrown down onto it, hands splayed out as the General roughly bent him over the edge. He called out with a strong voice and almost immediately the flaps of the tent were parted. The General grinned at the sight of an eager dozen congregated at the tent entrance. "Line up!" he told them, before turning to look down at a wincing Huan.

"Let's make a man of you, shall we?"


	26. Avatar

"Avatar," the voice of her most recent nightmares drawled, "how willingly you enter into our clutches."

Willingly was not the word Korra would have used. One minute she was turning in for the night after waiting hour upon hour for a no-show, and the next there was a bola looped around her ankles and a length of rope dragging her kicking and screaming into the darkness. She punched, thrashed and spat out flames, until fingers and knuckles jabbed into her pressure points and suddenly she was limper than Mako's...wrist.

"I told you to come alone!" the young Avatar shouted, struggling in futility with her arms pulled out to either side of her.

A masked man stepped forward into the weak light. "I took some liberties with your invitation," he said. "You see, I prefer coming in the company of my fellow Equalists."

On cue, the costumed throng that tightly encircled Korra collectively reached into their pants and produced thick, long lengths of throbbing masculine flesh. Engorged mushroom crowns popped out over the top of gloved fists, blushing furiously as puckered slits oozed out a dribbling drop of arousal. Korra gawked, speechless. She hadn't seen this many cocks in one place since having to figure a way out of getting tossed off the ship bound for Republic City she'd stowed away on.

"You can't...you...you...put those away!" the Avatar eventually managed. Amon merely tilted his head as her voice squeaked, the expressionless features of his mask mocking her.

"No, I don't think we shall," he said, projecting his voice over the building  _fap-fwip-fap_  of excitedly stroking hands slapping against swelling ballsacks.

"You can't touch me," Korra said, beginning to panic. "I'm the Avatar!"

"They're not going to touch you."

Many of the Equalists paused in their self-ministrations. "We're not?"

"No," Amon replied calmly, arms folded at his back. "What they're going to do, Avatar, is soil every bit of you with the rank smell of masculine pleasure, until the air is so heavy with its stench that you gag on every humiliating breath you take in. You will be covered head to foot in potent Equalist seed and its musk will seep into the merest scraps of your clothing, leaving not an inch to spare. Then, and only then, will you know what it means to be shamed. And you will learn that place on your very knees."

Silence remained in the wake of the Equalist leader's words. Followed swiftly by an angry outburst.

"Are you serious?"

"Very much so."

"You promised us the Avatar's ass!"

"And here it is, plump and primed to be stained with Equalist ejaculate."

"Screw that." Korra flinched as the man broke ranks and stalked forwards. "I'm getting a  _real_  piece of that -"

Amon clicked his fingers. There was a sharp, collective intake of breath. And the rebellious rebel crumpled bonelessly to the ground.

"Any further dissenters?"

Heads shook, low voices muttered and fists gradually began stroking flagging cocks back to full mast. Amon nodded his hooded head to himself and turned to face a shocked Korra - which was when a hand shot up from amidst the crowd.

"Yes?"

A smaller, slender body pushed its way to the front of the circle. "What about us?" the female Equalist demanded. "We want to soil the Avatar too."

"It is unfortunate, but you are not equipped for this task," Amon said after a moment.

"We can squirt."

Amon began to throatily chuckle. Then he caught himself. "Now is not the time for jokes."

"We can!" the woman said adamantly. "Well, some of us. The rest will just piss on her."

"While I admire the passion in your intention," Amon replied, "I'm afraid I will have to decline your offer. You and your fellow women may wait over there in the corner until we men are finished."

Korra, meanwhile, was faced with a trio of Equalists who had formed a loose semi-circle in front of her. Each of them were cock in hand, pumping furiously. Korra could already smell their sweat.

"Better get used to it, Avatar," said one as she made a face, "this smell's gonna stick with you for days after we're finished."

"I'm having a hard time finishing," another complained, veins crawling down his shaft. "Damn, can't we at least get a little something to look at?"

The third glanced quickly over his shoulder as Amon put down their female compatriots. "I'm sure he won't mind," the man said, and reached down to Korra's top, "not like I'm actually touching you." But then he paused.

"Wait, where are the buttons?"

"There aren't any," Korra replied, wrinkling her nose as the man leaned in.

"Then how the hell do you open this thing?"

"Beats me. I haven't taken it off in years."

The men stared at her for a long moment. Then one produced a knife.

Large, ripe breasts flopped free after Korra's front was sawn open, dark nipples shivering stiffly. "Hey!" she cried out, pulling at her bound, outstretched arms to no avail, "did you have to do that? This is my only top!"

"That's right. Keep talking, bitch," the Equalist to her right said gruffly. "I wanna come in your mouth."

That shut her up.

"Wait - damn it! Keep talking!"

Korra pursed her lips together and stared defiantly up at the man. With the eyes of Amon now back on them, he wouldn't dare touch her. So he burst all over her face instead.

"Grrrrrawwww, yeah! Fuck!"

Korra yelped, jerking backwards as she was taken by surprise. Again. Hot semen splashed onto her cheek, a secondary spurt lacing itself across the bridge of her nose. A third, smaller dash of spunk hit the edge of her lips and she spat reflexively.

The man leered down at her when she glared at him, but before Korra could even think to utter the vilest curse she was given a hot, sticky reminder of the other men stroking fiercely to the sight of the Avatar, master of all elements and world renowned, trussed up on her knees with her fat brown tits hanging out. It was preceded by a fist yanking on one of her wolftails without warning, Korra crying out as she was yanked forward. She hissed at the sharp pull on her hair - then spluttered and gagged as a copious wad of gloopy semen shot straight into her mouth.

Korra immediately folded over, coughing up a lung. Fortunately, it just so happened that she ducked her head in time to avoid the third spurt of ejaculate, which splattered onto the dusty ground behind her. She was still gagging on the sharp taste of cum as the men walked away, the one who missed his target muttering furiously under his breath. Goddamn Amon, this that and the other. The young Avatar would be cursing up a storm once she got her breath back. The cum streaked across her features was already cooling into a slimy paste and she grimaced at the feeling of it dripping slowly down her face. And then Korra suddenly looked up, or rather was made to.

Men fisting throbbing cocks were pressing in on her from every direction. There were hands pawing at her hair, ripping away and tossing aside the small tubes that kept the customary style Korra was too lazy to do any differently in place. She was long due a change of pace in that regard and her locks fell in unruly waves down her shoulders, a cascade of chocolate curls that only the toughest of hairbrushes could tame. And she had ruined her fair share. Korra's mane was wild, much like she was when she felt it pulled on by at least three different pairs of hands.

"Hey! Ouch! Stop that! What are you -  _ow!_ "

There simply wasn't enough of the Avatar to go around, ironically. She was supposed to belong to the world after all. Despite Amon's ruling there were hands all over her, pulling at the steadily deteriorating remnants of Korra's top, her perky, goosebump riddled nipples, thick bunches of her hair and of course, her boobs. The Equalists seemed intent on practically ripping those off her chest. Maybe they would be doing her a favour. She'd miss them sure, but goodness if they weren't a literal pain sometimes.

And then it began to rain. Or maybe it was snow. Except snow wasn't hot and sticky. And it definitely didn't taste like cum.

Korra was plastered with it in minutes. The crowd of Equalists around her swelled and ebbed, rife with eager jostling and impatient swearing. She couldn't see any of it; her eyes were glued shut, lukewarm ejaculate pooling into the shallow dips created by the bridge of her nose and weighing heavily on her lashes. She was sure her breasts had been thoroughly stained white, and if not they were probably bruised purple given the amount of not-so-tender groping. Her hair was tangled into slimy knots, cocks jutting so deep into her mane they grazed over her scalp and soiled her roots with Equalist spunk. And the smell was so awfully pungent that Korra's stomach twisted, bile creeping up to burn the back of her throat. The only reason she didn't outright barf was thanks to one earlier attempt that a crafty Equalist had sought to take advantage of, 'accidentally' plugging her mouth with his shaft.

He screamed when she bit him.

"Enough!"

There was muttering and hissing from among the throng, those who had not been quick enough to press their way through to the centre before Amon's order echoed off the cold walls. A few who were beat their meat furiously and Korra grimaced as warm, fresh coats of paint were applied to the tapestry. And then slowly but surely, and not without a few disgruntled kicks to her thighs and bum, the crowd of mostly frustrated Equalists dispersed, making way for their master.

"My, what a sight you are, Avatar."

She wanted to curse the bastard, but strings of minutes old semen would probably slip into her mouth if she tried and the thought made Korra shudder in disgust. She couldn't even open her eyes to glare at him! Helpfully, a thumb swiped across her eyelids, freeing them of sticky weight, and at last Korra was able to blink and look up. And found the masked man standing before her, his soiled thumb held in front of her pursed lips.

"Open."

Korra did not. The look on her face was probably hard to read but the intention, or rather lack of, was clear.

"Then I'll blind you again. And believe me, you'll want to see the next part."

Amon's hand moved and her stomach turned; nevertheless, Korra quickly parted her lips.

"Good," the man drawled, wiping his thumb clean with her tongue. "I appreciate obedience. It makes things so much easier for both parties."

Korra, meanwhile, was busy digesting the incredibly salty taste of semen, so salty that her face pinched and her eyes screwed momentarily shut to fight off the urge to spit it up. Somehow, she didn't think Amon would appreciate that. Speaking of Amon -

_Ziiiiiip!_

Her eyes shot open to see him fish a long, hard cock out his pants, impressive in any other time and circumstance but this one. The young Avatar's gaze widened at the sight of it.

"What are you doing?!"

"I thought I made myself clear when you questioned my understanding of your invitation," the man replied. "I prefer to cum in the company of others."

The fingers of a gloved hand pushed up into her locks, winding tight until Korra felt the strain on her roots and winced aloud. "What a mess," Amon casually observed, stroking himself. "Your hair is in need of a good wash, Avatar."

"And her face."

"And her tits!" called out another Equalist.

"You get the idea," Amon said, Korra fuming in his grip. "Allow me to provide some assistance in that regard."

And before she could get a word in the man pointed himself at the mass of cum-splattered hair piled atop her head, and began urinating.

Had her face not been caked with layers of spunk, all would have bore witness to Korra's expression of pure shock. The sharp gasp she made as warm liquid dripped down the sides of her head was unmistakeable, however. As was her scream.

" _You're peeing on me!"_

Which was a mistake since the moment she parted her lips the mingled taste of cum and urine flooded into her mouth.

She was spitting profusely in the next. Amon was chuckling. His Equalists were a rowdy whooping bunch, those who hadn't had to tuck swollen balls back into their pants at least. Korra snarled impotently when her face was yanked upwards by the grip on her now sodden mane, rewarded with droplets of liquid gold splashing her cheeks as Amon shook out the last dregs of his piss. Korra could not put words to her disgust, revulsion and hatred for the man in front of her. Except those ones. He smirked down at her (she could guarantee that was the expression he wore beneath that damn mask) and offered the Avatar his still erect cock.

"Suck."

"Hell no," Korra growled.

Amon sighed. "Have you already forgotten my graciousness? I hope you understand that I could just have easily told my men to  _fuck_."

Korra swallowed hard. Her eyes fell to the limp-boned Equalist still lying unmoving on the ground. She definitely didn't want to wind up like him - whatever it was that Amon had done when he clicked his fingers. And she could very much do without being fucked. She hadn't been able to walk straight for a solid day after earning her place on the ship coming into the Republic City, and that had nothing to do with sea legs.

"You see?" Amon said when she reluctantly opened her mouth. "Obedience is much better, for the both of us."

There was of course an outburst from among the throng of Equalists when Korra had her mouth plugged with their leader's meat. It died down quickly to a murmur when Amon snapped his fingers and three men collapsed on the spot. There were tears in the young Avatar's eyes as they fell; Amon was stretching her jaw wide, pressing to the back of her throat. When he got there, he started poking around like he'd dropped something down her oesophagus, fat, rummaging cock-crown shoving deep into her throat like a wet, inquisitive snout. Korra gagged fiercely. Amon wouldn't let her spit him out. He held her head like a vice, hunched over her, shoved her face into his crotch and ground against it like a mortar and pestle.

Suffice to say, the experience was not particularly pleasant for one of the two parties.

Korra spluttered, heaved, and then puked, and when she did it was on a mere sliver of air. Her lungs burned, her stomach flipped and her senses went on vacation and came back utterly drunk. Something was slapping heavily against her face, smearing what felt like warm slime all over her cheeks and nose and forehead, and then when a cock surged back into her mouth, coated in the spunk of two dozen men, her stomach did somersaults and Korra crunched over to the sound of raucous laughter.

The only thing she remembered after that, dazed, weak and trembling, was the chorus of several delighted female voices hooting as they hauled her outside into the cold night and tossed her stinking body into Yue Bay. And Amon's voice haunted her dreams thereafter.

"Till next time, Avatar..."


	27. Aerial Manoeuvres (ii)

"Kaiiiiiii!"

Opal screams bloody murder as they plummet out the sky, flipping, twisting and turning in a tangle of limbs and wingsuit flaps. Not to mention all the supplies serenely tumbling through the air around them. And one great, big, unconscious air bison falling like a rock out of the clouds trailing viscous snot in its wake.

"Juicy!"

But with no one home to answer, the young Beifong's call goes, well, unanswered. The air bison in free-fall is well and truly knocked out cold, both tail and all six of his enormous feet bonelessly splayed every which way. So instead Opal turns and screams over her shoulder.

"Kai! Get your dick out of my ass!"

"I can't!" he shouts back, wind roaring in their ears.

"What?!"

"I said I can't!"

"Why?!"

"If I let go, I'll fall!"

Opal's cheeks turn red. "You can FLY, idiot!"

"Not with my bits hanging out I cant!"

"Neither can I with you hanging onto me. You're too heavy!"

"It's fine," Kai yells in her ear. "We'll just control our descent. I'll steer!"

"You'll wha - argh!"

Eyes flaring wide, Opal yelps as her whole body is suddenly yanked to the right. Kai, with his arms wrapped for dear life around her middle, hauls them both out of the way of a wooden crate they had just been about to smash their faces into.

"See?" the boy says confidently. "No problem!"

"Big problem!" Opal retorts immediately, wincing as they pull off the manoeuvre. "The one you've got jammed right in me!"

"You'll be fine!"

Opal's lips curl into a snarl, one that typically precedes a particular set of nasty words. However, before she can spit them out -

"Whoa!"

Kai 'steers' once more and the pair shoot in the opposite direction, rolling to the side and just about avoiding yet another head-on collision. A stroke of dizziness robs Opal of her intent and she grits her teeth against the pounding in her skull. Kai's hips jerk as he adjusts himself on the back of the Beifong and a sharp gasp escapes her lips.

"Spirits, Kai, keep still back there. Why does your stupid cock have to be so biiiiiig..."

Opal trails off into a vague groan as the meaty length of manhood stirs inside her butt. With some difficulty, Kai straightens them up out as they, or rather he navigates the cascade of supplies in a bid to catch up with Juicy.

"Opal, focus!" the boy berates her. "I can't do this all alone; you need to use your wings too. And stop clenching back here, it feels like you're trying to rip it off!"

"No one asked you to shove it all in there in the first place!"

"I didn't mean to! I panicked!"

" _Ugh!_ "

Opal's wing flaps snaps taut as she spreads out her arms. Ahead, Juicy rolls almost lazily, adding balls of snot and mucus to the impromptu obstacle course. An ache quickly develops in the Beifong's jaw as they tilt and manoeuvre left and right, fighting to ignore the dull pressure building in her core. In fact, she's concentrating so hard on doing so that it takes her a moment or two to realise Kai's hands have crept up her front and are now examining the round yellow buttons on her chest. That's the first thing that trips out of his mouth when she yells at him, at least.

"Get your hands off me!"

"Wait! I'll fall!" Kai cries out as Opal grabs at his wrists. "We're falling!"

"Then stop groping me!"

"I was checking your buttons -"

"Yeah, sure!"

"Seriously, I was!" Kai protests. "Look at your flaps, they're coming apart!"

Opal glances at her underarms. Oh. Thekid's right. The seams of the wingsuit are indeed a little looser than they ought to be. And that's not good.

"This is your fault!" the Beifong immediately fumes.

"Okay, okay," Kai concedes desperately. "Whatever. But right now we need to focus on catching your bison!"

They're almost level with him now, in fact, a consequence of which involves both young airbenders being splattered with snot. Opal narrow avoids catching some with her face, though she's used to avoiding Juicy's nasal spray - even with little warning. Kai...isn't so fortunate.

"Bank left!" she instructs him over the sound of gagging. "And don't you dare vomit on me!"

They line up over Juicy's head. Opal pulls in her arms and Kai hunkers down against her back. That forces another wince onto her face as the boy inadvertently buries himself even deeper. She bares her teeth and ignores the sensations. Tries to, anyway.

"We're coming in fast," Opal shouts over her shoulder. "I need to catch Juicy's reins. The shock should wake him up. You'd better hold on."

Not really necessary advice, but Kai nods anyway. And they fall together.

Fortunately, Opal's timing is immaculate when she stretches out her hands towards the bison's flailing reins. Momentum carries them past Juicy's head until the length of tough leather suddenly pulls taut, almost pulling Opal's shoulders out of their sockets. Her sharp yelp is quickly drowned out by the bellow of an air bison harshly jolted into consciousness.

The ground is much closer than any of them would've liked when Juicy tosses his young charges up and over his head. Kai expels an 'oomph!' as he and Opal land in a tangle of limbs right back where they started. Juicy's saddle is somewhat lighter this time around, however, what with the majority of their supplies smashed (or about to be) all over the ground. He doesn't know how exactly they're going to explain this one to Tenzin.

"Ugh..." Opal groans, sounding pained.

Kai quickly apologies. "Sorry, sorry!" He's stretched out on top of her after all, not quite all there after cracking a cheek off the back of Opal's head. "I'll get off you now."

And out of her. Kai plants a hand to either side of the young woman's body and after pushing himself up, begins to edge backwards, wiggling his hips in the process.

"Uh, Opal. Opal?

She grunts back like she's half asleep. "Huh?"

"I can't get any further with you squeezing so hard," Kai tells her, hand curled around the several inches of dick he's just about managed to reclaim from her ass. Which is when Opal's hand moves from lying limply near her head to grab one of her cheeks, fingers sinking into the material of her wingsuit. Kai stares as she slowly pulls herself open. He feels her stretch around his cockhead.

"In."

Kai blinks. "What?"

Opal's lower back curves, lifting her hips up off of Juicy's saddle. "Put it back in."

"Are - are you sure?"

Opal practically sounds drunk as she mumbles the instruction. Her windswept hair covers the side of her face and all Kai can see is the edge of her lips as they move again.

"If you don't, right now, I'll kick you off. And let you fall."

Well, he doesn't need to be told twice.

Kai's cock throbs the moment he lets it go; he's much closer than he expected. Opal too, who groans aloud when with a fleshy clap his hips drop down onto the plush cushion provided by her butt. They're gasping in seconds, Kai sweating as he pumps with his weight balanced on his palms and toes. Opal takes each deep thrust with a sharp yelp and begs him not to stop. Kai's never been too good at keeping promises.

He's got his hands on Opal's shoulders now, flattening and fucking her into the saddle, breathing hard as it surges through him. It travels up from his stomach, through his chest, tickles along the back of the throat and itches the edge of his nose -

Wait, what?

Kai sneezes, suddenly. And bucks hard into Opal in the same moment. She cries in disgust at the feeling of wetness spraying the back of her neck. Juicy sniffs. Kai stammers out an apology while he throbs between the legs. Juicy sniffs. Opal gives a strangled moan when a shot of sticky warmth spreads through her lower body. And Juicy sneezes.


	28. Brothers & Sisters (ii)

Lin was thinking, as her head hung over the edge of the bed, that perhaps she ought to have kept her mouth shut. Of course now that wasn't really an option.

"Open up, Auntie, otherwise you won't be getting off."

That was her nephew chiding her, Wei. On any other day Lin would have clipped him 'round the ear for using that sort of tone with her; however, with her hands cupped around the back of his thighs keeping her from falling off the bed in a heap, that would have to wait until later. Right now though, what she needed to do was take a deep breath.

"That's it," Wei muttered encouragingly when Lin finally opened her mouth. The boy's knees bent and his quivering shaft descended towards the mature Beifong's lips. A hand slid under the back of her head, fingers threading into steely grey hair. Gravity gave a lengthy appearance to her short, wavy locks, which hung low to the floor when Lin angled her face up into Wei's crotch as his cock pushed towards the back of her throat.

"Very good, Lin."

That was her sister, Suyin's compliment given with a rich, honeyed voice. She sat perched on the edge of bed beside them, legs parted to allow her other son room to kneel between them. Hands calloused by rigorous training and endless rounds of Power Disc gripped the inside of her thighs, prying them apart when Suyin cooed and shivered bodily. Her trimmed sex had been treated to Wing's thorough examination over the course of the past several minutes and the woman was nearing her peak.

Lin, meanwhile, was having to suffer through a very deliberate teasing, Wei leaning forward to draw slow circles around her little pink hood. Lin's hips bucked upwards into his hand, demanding more, but the boy wasn't giving her anything except the single digit dipping just between her lips and carefully tracing the shape of her slit. And he wouldn't even give the woman that if her mouth wasn't working around the thick length of his shaft. Blood pounded at Lin's temples as Wei's cock crown pierced into her throat and she gagged hard.

"Oh, that won't do, Auntie," Wei said as her head quickly turned to the side and she spat him out. Suyin chuckled as her sister growled in frustration.

"Careful with my son, Lin, I'd prefer to keep him in one piece."

Distracted, Wei glanced at his mother as Lin coughed between his thighs. In the next moment, the floor had suddenly swept him off his feet. The boy landed on his ass with a yelp. His aunt shot him an upside-down glare, one of her hands curled into a fist.

"You play too many games and I've had enough of it."

Wei gasped as his wrists were wrapped in earthen bonds without warning and pulled down to the floor. "Woah!"

"Lin, don't you even think about tearing up my bedroom," her sister warned her.

"Blame your grandmother," the elder Beifong spoke as she flipped over onto her front and climbed down off the bed. Utterly nude and with a slight pink blush to her cheeks and chest, Lin turned, planted her knees to either side of her nephew's head and unceremoniously sat on his face. "I inherited her impatience."

"MMMMPH!"

Lin was curt as she reached behind her and grabbed Wei's thick hair. "Be still, and get to work."

Suyin, though certainly not as roughly, mirrored somewhat her sister's actions, cupping the back of Wing's head and turning the bemused boy back to his task. "Opal too," she mused distractedly, as her son lapped up her dribbling juices.

"What?"

"Opal's got that infamous streak of impatience in her blood too," Suyin explained to her sister.

"Really?" Lin said, ignoring the muffled complaints coming from underneath her. "I thought the girl was quiet. Too shy for her own good."

"Try getting in her way."

"I can confirm that's true," Wing added. His mouth was quickly ushered back to work.

"Lin," Suyin said, half out of breath as Wing lashed her pussy.

The woman rolled her eyes and shifted some weight off of her nephew's face. Wei drew breath like his head had just been under water, coughing and spluttering in a desperate bid to fill his lungs. "That should be enough," Lin said then, before plunging him right back under.

Her hands rose to her chest as the boy's tongue furiously attacked her sex, roving upwards from her thighs. Lin groaned tightly as she pinched and pulled at her nipples, the pink nubs poking into her palms when she cupped her breasts. Not quite opposite her Suyin had, unknowingly or otherwise, once again mirrored her sister, though only with a single hand. The other was tangled in her son's locks, and from the sound of things Wing was a ravenous young man. Lin swore when she felt his brother's tongue thrust deep inside her. Her hands dropped to his chest to steady herself as her core thrummed with pleasure.

" _Shit._ "

Lin almost laughed hearing her sister curse. She swore like a member of royalty.

"Spirits, right there!"

Suyin did laugh, breathlessly at her elder sibling's sudden outburst. Lin had always been somewhat derisive of that sort of thing.

It didn't take very long before both women were screaming. The sisters' climax was separated by several seconds, much like Suyin's boys at birth. The twins were eager to get out into the world. Right now, both were desperate for breath, trapped with deceptive strength between the thighs of women wrapped in the throes of a blinding orgasm.

Wing emerged first, breaking the cradle of his mother's grip behind his head. His chin glistened, soaked wet with her juices. Suyin gazed deep into his eyes, panting hard as she trembled. "I love you," she whispered, drawing his lips to hers. "Oh Wing, I love you." The boy slipped his tongue into her mouth, rising up from his knees. Suyin fell back onto the bed with her son's body draped over hers, gasping when he easily penetrated her slick cunt. Springs creaked liberally as Wing rutted between his mother's lifted legs.

The sentiment was a little different elsewhere. Lin's thighs quivered as she finally moved, struggling to stand to her feet. The woman felt like her limbs had melted, all their strength robbed by a shattering, wholesome orgasm. She gulped down air like she had just run a mile in a mere handful of minutes. Lin was taking in one such breath when a hand closed harshly around her wrist and yanked her to the floor.

Wei's restraints had crumbled away - of his own volition. He could have chosen to free himself at his leisure as his aunt smothered him with her bushy snatch. Lin caught the look on his face as she was dragged down onto her knees, offering up little resistance. "You don't seem very happy with me, nephew of mine," the woman puffed out, lips curving into a smirk. One that was swiftly erased by a surprised gasp when Wei's solid hand between her shoulder blades pushed Lin down onto her palms.

"You could have choked me out," the boy growled.

"Don't be silly," Lin replied, looking back at him. Wei struck a tall, intimidating pose, muscle-bound with a dark look on his face as rough hands descended to her shapely hips. His aunt licked her lips. "I haven't even used your cock yet."


	29. Bolin

He said no; he didn't want to. But he was hard as diamonds anyway so she didn't know what all the fuss was about. Wasn't like he was making any effort to push her off either. In fact he lay there, utterly still, staring off into a dark corner.

His manhood stood to a proud, strong salute. It slipped into her cunt nice and easy when she mounted him, like a knife through hot butter. He didn't move or protest; his cock stuffed her full like scraps of bread crusts would a starving child. She groaned loud when she sank to the hilt, dragging her nails through the dark curls of chest hair. He didn't say a word when she began to ride him, only swallowed and blinked quickly as her hips rose and fell in fluid, continuous motion, grinding on the thick girth of his dick and wetly sucking its mouthwatering length between smooth, tight lips.

Balancing now on the soles of her feet rather than her knees, long, unbound hair spilled across his body as she looked down between her legs. A stiff pole of cockmeat glistened when she lifted her hips, swallowed up in the blink of an eye when she dropped down and skewered herself on it. Her pert breasts swayed underneath her, capped with large, dusky nipples hardened to thick nubs that craved the contact of skin. She teased herself with a finger and thumb, pinching, twisting and pulling. Her other hand scored faint pink lines down a muscled chest, nails raking along fair skin. A sharp wince caught her attention, made her look up.

Her hand reached forward and caught his chin, turning him towards her. His eyes were wet, his jaw tight. Her locks were a dark brown curtain to either side of his face when she bent down and engaged his mouth. She broke away moments later. The flat of her hand crashed suddenly against his cheek.

"Kiss me."

He sniffed. His lips trembled, then parted, and she leaned down again to claim them. Her tongue pushed deep, tasting his mouth, his breath, as she slid her hand up into thick, black, tousled hair. Her grip was tight, pulling against the scalp when she broke the kiss.

"If you come inside me," she told him, glaring down into vacant green eyes, "I'll make you swallow your teeth."

Something welled up in the corner of his eye. By the grip she had on his hair, she forced him to turn his face aside. Salt lingered on the tip of her tongue when she drew it back into her mouth. She smirked. Then, planting her hands to either side of him, began rolling her hips, slapping her cunt down wetly onto his crotch until she felt the ominous pulse of an imminently bursting cock. "Coming," he croaked, and she scooted quickly up and off of him, kneeling to the side and with a tight fist tugged hard on the base of his shaft. A ragged groan escaped his throat, followed by ropes of white plastered hotly across his stomach in weakening spurts.

The woman swung her legs over the edge of the cot and stood to her feet. She hadn't finished, but she could take care of herself later. There was still a smile on her face, small and cutting. Her hands rose to fashion her hair into a loose, messy bun, and despite her utter nakedness, inner thighs and the lips of her sex glistening with wetness, she almost immediately reacquired the cold, emotionless features of the Great Uniter. She kicked the pile of clothes forcibly removed from his person at the young man lying on her cot. "Get up, get dressed, and get out," Kuvira said shortly, and nothing more.

Bolin used his shirt to wipe the semen from his stomach, before pulling the soiled garment over his head. He spoke not a single word as he dressed himself, finally pushing his feet back into sturdy boots. Kuvira had already forgotten him, sitting in a jade green robe with her back to him at her grand war table. He sniffed, choking down a growing lump in his throat, and left the tent. He'd be back tomorrow. The Great Uniter had decided his place in her conquest of the Earth Kingdom; she would use him.

_Thoroughly._


	30. Mother-Daughter Bonding

Chief Beifong had recently instated an open door policy to her office - as recently as two minutes ago, her Deputy realised, as he came to find her to present his report. The reason behind the change however, left the man more than a little confused.

"Um, Chief?"

"That's me."

"Is...everything alright in here?"

"Of course."

"Are you sure?" the Deputy asked, standing awkwardly on the threshold to the woman's office.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, um, your girls..."

"Yes?"

"They're, uh..."

"Spit it out, man."

He swallowed, the ball of a small lump sliding down his throat. "Your daughters are bent over your desk, Chief."

Upper bodies pressed flat to the aforementioned desk, makeshift bonds twisted out of its entirely metal surface pinned down two pairs of wrists. Side by side, Officer Lin and her younger sister Suyin presented their young, firm, shapely buttocks to the Deputy. Their pants were pulled down to their knees and the floor of the office had been pulled up to their ankles. Not a word of outrage was heard from either of them, probably because both young women - particularly the elder sibling - were shouting around mouthfuls of cloth.

"Mmm! Le ufff oh!"

Their mother, however, didn't react in the slightest. "Is that all?" she directed at the Deputy.

He blinked. "Uh, what do you mean?"

"You're as blind as I am," Toph scoffed. "Don't you see the note?"

"Note?" The Deputy managed to prise his attention away from the tantalising curve of Suyin Beifong's rear for a moment to spot it, sitting on the desk between her and her sister. "Chief," the man said a few seconds later, "I've known you for over a decade and your handwriting still looks like you handed the pen off to a chicken-rat."

Toph rolled her sightless eyes. "These two have been giving me much more trouble than they're worth lately, so I decided that we would approach the topic of disciplinary action from a different angle today. So you tell me what you would do with a pair of stubborn children set before you in this fashion, Deputy."

The lump in his throat was even harder to swallow this time, the man feeling sweat beading beneath his armour for altogether different reasons as he answered.

"I'd...I'd spank them. I suppose, if they were my kids," the Deputy added quickly when muffled voices rose in indignant response.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Toph said after a long moment. "There's a line formed up behind you."

The man blinked, and then turned to find out that his superior had been telling the truth. A line did indeed extend from just behind the threshold of the Chief's office into the collection of desks and cubicles that described the large room beyond it, comprised of most if not all its staff - many of whom were gesturing pointedly to the Deputy to hurry up and get on with it. He blinked again, several times in rapid succession, disbelieving the picture his eyes were painting.

"You're not doing anyone any favours standing there sightseeing," Toph said, sounding bored. "If you're not going to help discipline these two, then you'd do better getting out of the way and giving me that report I asked for."

"I - no," the man said, swallowing for a third time as he brought his gaze back to bear on the almost naked behinds of the Beifong daughters, "I can do it."

Suyin's faintly pink panties were trimmed with lace, slowly creeping up into the crevice of her buttocks as she squirmed. Lin's were, predictably, unsurprisingly, plain and white. Nevertheless, the Deputy's mouth began to water when he glimpsed the impression of the young woman's sex through the nondescript cotton. It was difficult to get anything more of a good look however when she was positively thrashing about in comparison to her sister, and he hadn't even laid a hand on her yet.

Both girls froze when that happened, falling completely still. The man held his breath captive as he brushed a thumb along the soft, yielding flesh of Suyin's rear. She whined quietly, he was sure. Lin's required a less gentler touch, his fingers pressing into the firm meat of her right cheek. The Deputy swore he felt a shiver travel down the young woman's uniformed body.

"Are you going to discipline my daughters, or pet them like zoo animals?" Toph spoke, making the man jump.

"I - of course," he wheezed, brow glistening with sweat as he finally sucked in air. It was at this point that Lin began to strike up a fuss again, coincidentally at the same time the distance between her buttocks and the Deputy's extremity began to grow.

"Mmm! Do'h oo' 'air!"

But it was too late. The man's hand was already in motion. It's impact was accompanied by a flat, dull clap and the sharp, muffled yelp of a young woman through her gag. The Deputy stared down at his hand, chest heaving, unable to believe what he had just done. He lifted it away to see the pink flush to Suyin's round cheek quickly fading into the natural tone of her skin, incremental shades darker than her sibling's.

"And the other one, Deputy," Toph told him, "she won't bite."

_Thwack_

_Thwack!_

He spanked Lin twice, one delivered to each of the pale buns her posture thrust over the edge of the Chief's desk. A thrill coursed through the man as his palm made hot, sharp contact, focused into the uncomfortably stiff twinge that made him ache between the thighs. Luckily the skirt of his uniform's armour fell far enough to hide an emerging bulge, accentuated by the cry the young officer made when she was struck. Higher functions blanked out for a moment upon hearing and without thinking, he spanked her again. Lin positively squealed.

Toph's voice brought the man back to his sensibilities. "Alright, that's enough. You're holding up the line."

The Deputy, breathing hard, glanced over his shoulder again and was greeted with the impatient scowls of men and women eager to get their hands on the pert, young rear ends of the Beifong sisters. To discipline them, of course.

"Sorry," the man apologised, quickly scooting out of the way.

"You set a fine example," Toph commended him. "Now, to your report. Tell me about the latest bunch of boneheaded triad wannabes going around lighting things on fire."

* * *

The woman sat with her chin resting in the cup of her palm, her elbow propped up on the arm of her chair. It was a much more comfortable chair than the Chief of Police had any right to own, but that Chief was Toph Beifong and she didn't see any reason why  _she_  shouldn't.

Anyway, what she was doing while sitting there was waiting. Her Deputy had given his report and left the office over half an hour ago; now Toph was waiting on the last of her officers to do the same.

The man was last in line and had had quite a bit of time to brainstorm some creative ways to dish out his brand of discipline. Thus, when his turn finally came to step up to the desk, Toph was treated to an impromptu solo drumming session. Or at least that was what she assumed it to be, the rapid clap of skin on skin punctuated by sharp notes of muffled squealing.

"Detective, that will do," Toph said at last, stifling a yawn as she spoke. She was actually rather bored by now of listening to the aforementioned collection of sounds. Not to mention one of the young women bound indomitably to her desk with metalbending had started sobbing midway through the seemingly endless train of spanking. Maybe Toph had gone too far with this one.

Oh well.

The Chief pushed herself up onto her feet as the room finally emptied of all but the Beifong women. She walked around the desk, gesturing in the direction of the door along the way. It swung shut with a resounding  _click_. Toph slotted herself between her daughters, perching herself on the edge of her desk. She crossed her ankles and folded her arms as whimpering and sniffling occurred to either side of her.

"I hope you two have learned your lesson," the Chief said plainly, "because frankly at this point I've forgotten what I even had you hauled in here for to begin with."

"Mmmmm!"

"I can't understand a word you're saying, Lin," her mother replied indifferently, "and I don't think I even want to hear it. I've already had to listen to you crying for fifteen minutes. It's unbecoming of you; I'd expect that from your sister. And you," Toph directed at Suyin, "I could practically hear _you_  dripping the entire time. Seems like you take a real shine to being humiliated publicly. I should march you through the streets if that's your thing."

Suyin immediately began whining, emphatically shaking her head.

"Accusing your dear old mother of being a liar?" Toph said. "Now that's just asking for it."

Moments later her younger daughter was squealing into her gag, buttocks writhing after a smarting slap was delivered to both in swift succession.

"Spirits, your cheeks are hotter than a radiator some dunce turned on in the middle of summer," Toph quipped, shaking her hand. "At least now I know how I'll be keeping the house warm when the snow rolls in."

"Mmm! MMMMM!"

Toph imagined Suyin would be kicking her legs - had they not been trapped in the uprooted floor of her office. So as she continued to swat her daughter one steaming hot bun at a time, the girl squirmed wildly from the waist, the wad of cloth pressed between her teeth soaked wet as she cried out. But not for the reason one might assume. Her mother very much knew better.

"Enjoying yourself?" the Chief said, leaning over Suyin's body and grabbing both her reddened cheeks. "I wonder what does it for you, the spanking or the fact that likely half if not more of the office out there are listening in on you whine like a stuck rooster-pig every time I do this." And to demonstrate, Toph brought her hand down with a whistling crack. Her daughter provided the loudest, longest cry yet, rocking the desk forward when she jerked away from her mother's hand.

"Must be a bit of both," Toph remarked casually, palming the warm flesh of Suyin's smarting buns, "right?"

The girl moaned an incoherent reply, her slick thighs - with what little freedom they had - sliding against one another. Toph snorted when she noticed.

"This was supposed to be punishment; now look what it's turned into. Well," she said with a familiar slant to her mouth, "you would be no daughter of mine if you weren't always bending the rules. Let's finish you off then, shall we? Just imagine there's half a dozen pairs of eyes crowded around the glass in my office door watching you. Which they are. Everyone always forgets I don't need  _my_  eyes to see."

And with that, Toph spanked Suyin to a blistering knockout of a climax. She thrashed in its grip, the desk rattled underneath her and by the time it had finished crashing through every inch of her body, the young woman was as limp as a boneless fish, eyes rolled up into her head with a string of drool leaking out the corner of her mouth. Her mother patted her on the backside, Suyin shuddering at the contact, and turned casually to address her oldest daughter.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you, young lady," Toph said. "We need to talk, while your sister over here doesn't know up from down and perhaps where she even is right now too."

For this, the Chief stood to her feet and positioned herself directly behind Lin, obscuring prying eyes she was later going to punish for doing so. Probably not in this fashion.

"You see," Toph began, placing her hands on her daughter's lower back, "I happened to stumble across something of yours the other day. A little box of tricks. Almost snapped an ankle; you had it wrapped up in platinum so I wouldn't see it. Smart girl. Until you left it out on the floor of your room, along with half the contents lying on your bed. I was surprised."

As she spoke, the woman slipped her thumbs down into Lin's white cotton panties. They ever slowly slipped down the curve of her bottom. The Chief crouched until her glassy grey eyes were level with the pink, puckered star revealed to lie between the young officer's cheeks, pulled apart by her mother's hands who spoke in typically blunt, unfiltered fashion afterwards. Toph Beifong knew no shame.

"You can fit seven inches in here, huh?"

Lin Beifong, however, her tear streaked face blushing furiously red, did.


End file.
